Gotham Knight
by Suki Uchiha Lamprouge
Summary: Gotham has been quiet for a while, up until a group that is called the Court of Owls come into town. Will Batman be able to stop them or will he lose those he loves to the Court?
1. Chapter 1

**Yes I am working on a new fanfic, I know I have too many going as it is but the idea is running through my head and I wanted to get it out. This one is more focused on Batman, but it will be considered a Batman/Arrow crossover. Suki, Oliver's cousin is being sent to Bruce Wayne as Oliver knows that she is safer there. She has been named a target by Damien Darhk. He knows that she is a skilled fighter, but keeping her out of harm's way is what is important. She knows as well and agrees with his choice. She is now on her way to Gotham, though not realizing everything that is going on as well as what to expect. A group called the Court of Owls is prowling the streets of Gotham and Batman is at a loss.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Batman or Arrow as they both are owned by DC. I only own Suki Queen and Monsterslut owns River and Katie Wayne.**

Suki had been looking out the window as she was flying into Gotham, which would be her home for a while. Not that she minded of course, though she would be in the care of Bruce Wayne. She had met him at a few parties that Oliver had thrown. Bruce had been kind to her and even watching his own adopted son show off at times. She had gotten her to laugh a few times, and she enjoyed it. While the plane was coming in for a landing, she had grabbed her bags that she had brought onto the plane and got ready for the landing.

She had walked off the plane after it landed and looked around. She was not surprised to not find Bruce there as she knew that he was a busy man. She held her bag as she looked around wondering who was picking her up. She then stopped as she seen one face she knew. There was an older man standing beside Richard, or as everyone else called him Dick. The older man was holding a sign that said Suki Queen as everyone suddenly began to stare at her.

She rubbed the back of her head as she began to not like all the attention that she was getting. She had been known as the lost Queen and having all this attention on her was something she really didn't care for. Dick had walked over as there were three other people standing beside the older man. Dick walked her over to them and he smiled.

"This here is Alfred as I know you haven't met our butler yet. The young boy is Damien, which is Bruce's son. Long story behind that, but the one behind me is Tim and the other is Jason. Jason, Tim and I are all kind of adopted by Bruce."

She smiled as she shook each one of their hands. Everyone else finally left her alone as she was surrounded by all the men as Tim grinned and elbowed Dick in the ribs.

"Hey she is kind of cute Dick, is she taken at all? I would so tap that."

Dick groaned and hit him upside the head as he rubbed his head and groaned as he glared at him. Suki looked over as behind Alfred was a boy about 10 years old as she bent down and smiled at him.

"Why hello there, who are you? I bet you are Jason's son right? You have that same scowl that he has right now. Though you also look like Bruce as well."

The boy glared over at Jason as he shook his head. Dick bent down beside her as he smiled placing his hand on the small of her back.

"Actually he is Bruce's biological son, his name is Damien. Actually if Jason was his father then he would have killed everyone including Jason."

Damien stuck his nose up in the air as he kept glaring at Jason. She slowly stood up as Damien looked over at Suki.

"You better not get in my way, I will not be afraid to kill you."

He walked off as Alfred followed him and sighed.

"I will be waiting at the car for you young masters. Please don't take too long as you know how Bruce can get if any of you are late for anything."

Dick nodded as Alfred had followed Damien out of the airport. Jason shook his head as he watched Damien walk off and sighed looking over at Dick then back at his watch. He almost looked like he was nervous or waiting for something. Jason then bit his lip, a nervous habit he seemed to have.

"Dick do you think we could head downtown for a bit, I mean we could show her around town. I am sure that Bruce would understand if we sent the little demon home and showed her around town."

Tim rolled his eyes as he looked over at Dick who was looking at Jason like he was confused about something. Tim reached over and wrapped his arm around her and Dick actually let out a growl and pushed him away.

"Tim behave yourself, I mean really she just got here. I do agree with Jason though, we should send Alfred and Damien home and to tell Bruce that we are going to show her around town. We can send her stuff back to the manor too."

Tim crossed his arms and pouted as Dick headed out to talk to Alfred about heading back. Jason pulled out his phone as he held up his hand as he had a phone call. He walked off as Suki tilted her head watching him. From what she had heard from Bruce was that all of them were the flirty types. Jason though hadn't tried to flirt with her at all. She wondered what that was about. Tim watched Jason leave as he grinned and went to her again. She ignored Tim as she watched Jason answer his phone.

"Hey sorry I haven't gotten there yet, I am still at the airport. We are going to come downtown here soon though so we can meet up."

The person on the other line let out a sigh. It was a female and Suki had no idea who he was talking to.

 _"Jason you better hurry up, you know we don't get these chances very often. So you better hurry up and get your ass down here. You know I can kick your ass."_

Jason laughed as Tim had looked up as it seemed that Jason never laughed at all. Dick had walked back as Jason had hung up and walked back over. Dick raised an eyebrow as he heard Jason laughing as he looked over at him. Jason had looked over at Dick as he had walked back over and Dick watched him carefully.

"Come on, let's get her bags and that way we can hurry up and get into town. I am sure we don't want to keep Bruce waiting too long."

Dick nodded but still kept his eye on Jason. Jason walked over first to get Suki's luggage as Dick looked over at Suki. His face was full of worry as Suki placed her hand on his shoulder.

"Dick what's wrong? You look like you are about to go cop on all of us."

Dick shook his head as he turned and smiled at her. Tim was still pouting, clearly not enjoying being ignored as he pushed Dick from behind.

"You know just because you are the oldest, doesn't mean you get to have fun with every girl that Bruce brings home."

Dick turned and glared at him as Jason had taken Suki's bags to the car and came back. Suki had to get between both Tim and Dick as she turned and looked between them.

"Come on you two, you two need to stop this now. If you guys don't stop fighting then I will just say why don't we just go home now."

That got them to shut up quickly, which got Suki to giggle softly. Jason walked back as he waved his hands as the three of them walked over to him. Jason headed out of the airport quickly as Dick wondered where he was going in a hurry. That was so not how he normally was. Dick was still shocked that he wasn't flirting with Suki. Suki didn't know him that well, but from the way Bruce would talk about Jason, he was different. In fact he had been walking ahead of them.

She began to pick up speed as well as she didn't notice that Dick and Tim were talking. Though she had no idea that she had managed to catch up with Jason, but was far enough that he had yet to catch her. He had turned a few corners as she had left the other two boys were long gone. Suki managed to keep up with him as she had stopped as Jason headed to a coffee shop that had a girl in a white sundress waiting for him. He had pulled her into a hug and kissed her as Suki gasped.

 _So that is why he was in such a hurry to get out of the airport, though who is that girl? She is pretty though, maybe Dick or someone else might know._

Suki's phone went off as she pulled out her phone just as the girl looked around and Jason looked around as well. They had grabbed each other's hands, but Suki took a picture of the two of them just in time as they were kissing. It was in fact Dick as she had turned around to leave and bumped right into Dick's chest.

"Suki where the hell did you go? I was worried sick when you and Jason vanished. Tim and I split up and I called your phone too. Why didn't you answer?"

She held up her phone as all the color drained from his face as he looked at the picture closely. He held her phone as he kept staring at the picture. He looked back up where they were once standing and took a deep breath.

"Oh shit, Bruce is going to kill them both. Though I think Jason is going to end up getting it worse. If Bruce finds out that Jason is dating his sister is going to flip a lid. Can you send me that picture, if anyone gets in trouble, I would rather it be me."

She nodded as she sent him the picture and Dick saved the picture just as Tim walked up holding an ice cream cone. The minute he seen the picture he gasped then laughed.

"Dick, Katie is going to kill you, then Jason will and Bruce will kill them both. Way to go, does that mean I get Suki?"

Dick groaned and hit him upside the head and erased the picture from Suki's phone and he would take the full blame not Suki.


	2. Chapter 2

**Time to get another one up on this one, Jason isn't the only one in trouble. Dick actually got in trouble for taking the picture from Katie, which in turn Suki learns that there will be magic in the world as Katie uses magic on Dick. She freaks out a bit then relaxes as she learns that it could have been her that she used the magic on her. Dick was right and she was glad for that as well. Bruce gets mad at Jason as that was his sister that he had been caught kissing. Katie thinks that it is nothing but Bruce wants his sister safe. Oh by the way, sorry about my updates being slower. I just started working a new job so I will try to update when I can, but I work when I normally update so sorry if sometimes my updates are so far and in between.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Batman or Arrow as they both belong to DC. I only own Suki and Monsterslut owns River and Katie**

Bruce had been sitting in the living room when they all had finally arrived at home late that night. Bruce clearly wasn't happy as he had his arms crossed as he looked over at each and every one of them. Dick looked worn out as he had been the one who was keeping everyone in line, to no avail.

"Where have all of you been at? When I left this morning I had told you to pick Suki up at the airport and come straight home. When I get home Alfred tells me that you boys took Suki around town, which that I don't mind but you could have at least called and said where you boys were at. I expect this from Jason but not from you Dick or Tim."

Tim and Dick both looked down as Suki slowly came out of the crowd of boys and looked up at Bruce. Before she could open her mouth, Dick placed his hand on her shoulder and shook his head.

"Actually it was more Jason's fault and he knows why too, he was the one who was in fact busted. I am sure he knows why too. I had to chase him down and you wouldn't believe what happened when I found them."

He pulled out his phone as Bruce then raised an eyebrow looking over at Jason with a wondering look. He was waiting to see if Jason would fess up to whatever it was that Dick was going to show him. Jason stayed silent as Bruce took the phone to look at the picture. When he seen the picture, his eyes widened as he let out a growl and glared at Jason.

"Jason how could you do this? Katie is my little sister and she is not even 18 yet, what the hell were you thinking? Wait that is exactly why, you didn't think. You are lucky that I am just going to punish you with just sending you to your room."

Katie walked out of the crowd as she crossed her arms and glared at Bruce. She had told him the truth as she had told him that she was going to see her boyfriend.

"Bruce I am not just a child anymore, I told you that I was going to see my boyfriend and it isn't like I am dating the Joker or anything like that. It is Jason, and you Dick will be punished by me for taking that picture as well."

Suki looked over at Katie as she placed her hand over Dick's mouth as when she pulled her hand away, Dick had his mouth looked like it had been glued shut. She grinned and walked out of the room.

"You will learn to keep your mouth shut Dick, and next time don't worry about what I am doing. I am a big girl and I can handle myself."

Suki gasped as Dick couldn't even open his mouth as she reached over to trace his lips with her fingers. Tim had laughed walking off up to his room. Katie would take care of the other boys later as she turned and looked over at Suki.

"I will release him but he is going to have to keep his nose out of my business. I don't care if he is my brother's favorite; he needs to keep out of what I do."

Dick nodded as Suki was looking between Bruce and Katie as she waved her hand as Dick suddenly let out a sigh. Katie turned and left with Bruce following her. Dick looked back at Suki rubbing the back of his head. He waited until Katie walked into her room as he shook his head.

"I am sure you know why I did what I did now right? Seeing what she can do now makes you now understand why I did what I did."

She nodded as Bruce walked downstairs and sighed shaking his head. Suki looked up and between the two as he looked over at Dick.

"Ok you and Tim take Suki out and show her a bit around town. I don't mean going out as Nightwing either, just show her a few things that are around town that she will need to know that we tend to watch over. Do it while still in normal clothes so nobody knows what is going on."

Dick nodded as he reached over to take her hand in his.

"Come on; let me take you upstairs to your room so you know where it is. I will go get Tim and tell him what is going on, and then we can leave."

She nodded and smiled as she looked up at Dick; Bruce groaned and walked off heading into the kitchen. Dick led her upstairs and opened the second door for her. The room had all her things in as well as another door that led to another room.

"That is my room; I had asked that Bruce let you take this room as I know you can protect yourself, but just so that way I can keep an eye on you. I am sure that everything will be alright though."

She nodded as she walked over and seen her bow and arrow that she had brought and beside it was two escrima sticks as he smiled. She picked them up as Dick walked over beside her.

"These are the weapons that I use, maybe when we get a chance we could train together. I would love to train with you sometime. I think you could pick it up quite quickly. In fact I know you could pick it up quickly."

She smiled as when he had walked over beside her, Katie walked in and shook her head as she looked up at him.

"Dick step away from Suki before I decide to make sure you are flaccid for a couple weeks. I know that you wouldn't like that now would you?"

He turned pale and slowly walked away and Suki laughed softly as Katie walked in and placed her hand on her shoulder.

"I think the two of us will get along great, I think it is about time that there was another girl to keep these guys in line. Jason I can keep in line quite good, Dick and Tim are the ones who can be trouble at times."

Dick glared at her as he crossed his arms at her. Sure he could be hard headed at times but he didn't think that was much of a problem. The only one that he listened to was in fact Bruce as he was the one who had not only took him in as a child but he had been there for him.

"Katie don't you have anything better to do than to bother us? Tim, Suki and I are going out actually and we are going to show Suki around. In fact I was just showing her the room before we left, where is Tim anyways?"

She rolled her eyes and pointed behind her, which Tim had been behind her the whole time. Jason had walked passed and Katie smiled and turned to follow him out. Dick laughed shaking his head as Suki let out a soft giggle as Tim walked into the bedroom. Katie had walked back and just put her hand in the room and suddenly Dick's hands were bound behind him as she grinned into the room.

"You have an hour like that; I don't think you learned your lesson from before. Oh and so you know, the more you struggle, the longer you will have to be trapped. Have fun Dick and hopefully you can wait an hour."

She walked back out as Tim sighed shaking his head as he looked back at Suki and Dick.

"Come on let's get going before she decides to turn all of us into shrimp or something and eat each and every one of us. "

Tim walked out as Dick looked back at Suki and groaned as he made sure not to struggle. He didn't want to stay like this, but having his arms behind his back like this for an hour would kill him. If not it would not end well for Suki or Tim as they were his responsibility to take care of them. Dick and Suki walked out side by side as Katie had waved her hand making his hands free without him even knowing. As they headed out, Katie tripped and without realizing it, he held his hands out to catch himself and Katie grinned at him and walked out with Jason. Dick growled and got up heading out with Suki and Tim and headed into town wondering what was in store for them.


	3. Chapter 3

**Let's see if I can get another update tonight, if not it will be updated tomorrow and then I may not update for about five days due to work. For those who are very patient for waiting for my update, you may get a lemon. I will promise I will update when I can and often as I can. In this chapter Suki, Tim and Dick are out and about in town. Tim was still trying to flirt with Suki, but she seemed to be more interested in Dick as she kept watched him. Tim tries everything to get her to notice him, but when that doesn't work he takes off. Suki followed him and not realizing that she had lost both Dick and Tim, she tries to turn back and find them.**

 **While searching for them, she comes across a man named Talon. He wants to offer her something, but he knows that Dick and Tim are not far away so he takes off, but leaves her with something to help her find him again. Being around him makes her a little nervous and she needs to talk to Bruce about meeting up with Talon as he is part of a group called the Court of Owls.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Batman or Arrow as they both belong to DC. I only own Suki and Monsterslut owns River and Katie.**

Dick had walked over to the car that was parked in the driveway as he knew that he couldn't take his own car. His car was only a two seater and with Tim going with them, they were going to need something that could hold all three of them. He thought about walking, but thought better of it. He went and had Alfred pull around one of Bruce's cars and opened the door for Suki to get into the front with him. She had gotten into the front and Tim had gotten in the back. After Dick got into the driver's seat, he had turned and looked back at Tim.

"Alright Tim, I want to be on your best behavior. We are going out tonight, but not as Red Robin and Nightwing. We are just Suki, Tim and Dick tonight. Batman is going out tonight, but we are to call him if we come across anything too dangerous for us to take on like this."

Tim had his arms crossed as he was leaning against the seat in the back and looked up at Dick. He looked over at Suki as if he was trying to say something then sighed as he held up his arms in the air.

"Since when is it okay to just say who we are in front of other people that we just met? Batman taught us better to keep our secrets from everyone, what makes Suki so special? I mean don't get me wrong, I enjoy having someone know who we are but I mean what made him change to allow her to know and not anyone else?"

Dick sighed as he started up the car and drove onto the road. He waited until they got down the headed more into town as he stopped at a red light and looked at him through the mirror.

"Yes there is a reason that she knows as she is also a superhero from her own town. Like us, her family does what we do and her cousin had asked Bruce to work more on her training. I am sure that you have heard of Green Arrow, am I right?"

Tim sat up more as he looked over at Suki with wide eyes. Though Tim thought that Suki was Green Arrow at first, then he really thought about it and then looked back at Suki.

"Your cousin is the Green Arrow that is so awesome. I mean sure our kind of adopted dad is Batman, but you being family with the Green Arrow is so awesome. Tell me what is he like? Is he a prick like I have always heard he is? What is the rest of your family like?"

Suki groaned and slid down in her seat as she thought about what Oliver would have done if he heard Tim call him a prick as he would have put him on the floor for saying that. Sure Oliver could be strict, but she knew that he was that way for a reason. He looked after his family and kept them safe. She had been sent to Bruce for a couple of reasons; one reason was just between Suki, Oliver, Bruce and Dick. She had been sent there for her protection. She knew that Dick wouldn't say that last reason as it was between the four of them and they wanted it that way.

Dick drove more down the road and parked in the parking lot of Wayne Enterprises. They had parked there as not only was the building owned by Bruce, so parking there was no problem for them, but with it being in the middle of town it was the best way that they can get around. Dick had gotten out and opened up the door for Suki as she smiled as she got out. Tim got out right after and stretched.

"Dick, we should go to the arcade and hang out, I mean Batman is going to patrol tonight so why should we patrol on foot when we are not needed? We should go out and have some fun. The first one to make Suki laughs gets to kiss her later."

Dick face palmed and sighed as Tim grinned as he looked over at Suki. He was such a sweet boy as Suki smiled then looked back at Dick.

"Actually Dick is the one in charge of both of us, so whatever he has planned is what we should be doing. I mean we don't need to get into Batman's way or something because that wouldn't be good. How about during the day we can go to the arcade so that way we can enjoy the day out together?"

Tim nodded and sighed as he looked back at Dick, something was bothering him and Suki could see it in his eyes. She had seen the same look in people's eyes that she had cared about and kept it inside. She wasn't sure if Dick had seen it as he had headed for the entrance of the car garage. Suki had started to walk, but stopped when she had seen that Tim hadn't moved yet. She grew worried as she slowly walked back over to Tim.

"Tim, what is wrong? You know that you can talk to me about anything. I mean sure you just met me and all, but I can see that something is wrong."

Tim was going to say something, but when he opened his mouth he instantly closed it. Dick had already left and then Tim had taken off in the opposite direction that Dick had gone. Suki took off after him as she wasn't going to just leave Tim alone like that. Something was bothering him and she knew that if something happened to Tim, Dick would never forgive himself. Tim was clearly faster as she had to stop a moment to catch her breath.

She looked up as she realized that she had no idea where she was at or where she had even gone. She looked around as she noticed that she couldn't find Tim as she had somehow ended up outside of the parking garage. She sighed as she looked around trying to find where she could go next when she then froze seeing someone in the corner in the shadows. A man walked out as Suki stood firm, just in case she had to fight the man. He then held up his hands.

"I mean you no harm Miss Queen; yes I know who you are. I am known as Talon. You are a very hard young lady to track down. I have come to you as I know that you are of one of the big families like the Wayne family. My leader wishes to meet with you, I myself am part of a group called the court of Owls. We are all made up of rich families as your family is always welcome as well. We are doing our own cause to do good in the city."

Suki stepped back as she felt something was off about him, though why he hadn't hurt her yet was beyond her. A group of rich families doing something for the city, something didn't seem right by the way it sounds. Remembering what happened when Malcom had done in Starling, she wanted nothing to do with something like that. Talon had looked almost like an owl as she slowly stepped away from him. Talon held out a small device to her.

"You don't have to at the moment, but I want you to think about it for a few days. Come find me and contact me with this and tell me your answer. I shall be waiting for your answer Suki; I know you don't like to let down your family am I right?"

He faded back into the shadows and it suddenly got really cold. She didn't feel like something was right with this Talon guy as she just stood there. She didn't have a coat as she wrapped her arms around her own body for warmth. Dick and Tim were gone and she had no idea where they were as she didn't have either phone numbers. Her phone suddenly went off as she turned and looked down at the screen. She didn't know the number so she didn't answer it as she leaned against the wall.

She had only been to Gotham once and she wasn't really sure what part of the parking garage she was at as she slowly wandered around and found a door deep inside. When she looked at her phone and her phone was dead and she began to grow even more worried. She had then moved to a corner as she seen headlights coming towards her. The car then stopped right in front of her and she reached into her purse and gripped the Taser that was hidden in her purse.

Oliver had given it to her just in case and she knew that she needed some extra skills in hand to hand and since that was one of the reasons why Oliver had sent her here. When she heard the car door open, she was ready to take down whoever it was that had gotten out of the car. When they had gotten closer to the light, she took it out of her purse and went to taze the person. Someone walked in the way and dropped to the ground, she realized it was Tim. The person she almost tazed was in fact Batman and she felt so stupid.

She ran over as she suddenly heard Dick run up to Suki as Dick look actually worried. He had pulled her into a hug as Batman rolled his eyes, but he actually looked worried as well. The other side of the car opened and Suki looked up and seen a woman walk out. She was wearing all black as when she seen the face, she realized who it was but didn't say anything. She knew that you never give up an identity as she knew it was Katie. She walked over as she slapped Dick upside the head with a glare.

"You told Batman that you would protect her and here you are standing here with your thumb up your ass while she protected herself. Man sometimes I think that the male race is losing it, she protected herself very well as Tim is lying on the ground. Dick you did nothing to help her as that was all I heard before she got here as how much you liked her and how much you wanted to show her how different you are than many males here. To be honest, you are doing a lousy job on it Dick."

He looked away as he knew that she was right. When she had come out into the light more, she actually liked the outfit she was wearing. The all black look actually fit her perfectly as well as it looked comfy. Suki looked over at Katie.

"So how are we going to get him home? I mean just put him in the car or what? Is there like a backseat in there that we can lie him down in or can we just put him in the seat and the car will drive back on its own?"

Tim groaned on the ground as he slowly sat up and looked over at Suki. He couldn't get up just yet as he was in pain; she got him in the most sensitive spots on the body. In fact next time he will make sure that his crotch will be better protected. Batman looked over at Suki,

"Suki sorry I scared you, but when Dick called me and said that you were gone and I tracked your phone and found you here. Man you got Tim good Suki. Dick, take Suki and Tim home, Arcana and I are going to finish up then head home. The two of us will clean up."

Suki looked over at Tim worried as Dick helped Tim up and guided them back to the car. Tim was walking with a limp as she felt bad for tazing him.


	4. Chapter 4

**Time to get another chapter up on this one, Suki had a run in with someone named Talon as she had no idea who the Court of Owls even were. When Bruce got home, she would have to ask him who the Court of Owls was. She had realized that she had missed a call from Oliver and she would have to call him back. She thought that Oliver may have heard of them as maybe they could be part of the League of Shadows.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Arrow or Batman as they are both owned by DC. I only own Suki and Monsterslut owns River and Katie.**

Suki had flopped on the couch as Dick took Tim upstairs. She sighed as she pulled out her phone and plugged it in. Her phone turned on and she seen that she had a call from Oliver as she dialed his number and waited for him to answer. He answered on the third ring.

 _"About time you answered the phone, I have been trying to call you for hours. What have you been doing that you couldn't answer your phone? If you are following in my steps when it comes to relationships I will smack you silly."_

She laughed as she put him on speaker, not caring who actually heard her. Seeing as Dick was upstairs with Tim, he would be busy for a while.

"No Ollie my phone actually had died, but there is more. Actually there have been a few things that have happened. Have you ever heard of a group called the Court of Owls?"

Oliver had gotten quiet as she wondered if he knew anything about the Court of Owls. She bit her lip not realizing that Dick had come downstairs just as Oliver had finally decided to speak after a few minutes.

 _"Actually I have heard of the Court of Owls. They are a very dangerous group if you are not careful. They had come up to me a few times to try to get me to join. I kept refusing them each time, wait how do you know about them?"_

Suki let out a sigh as she closed her eyes for a moment and took a deep breath. Oliver could tell that something was wrong, but he would wait until Suki was ready to tell him.

"They found me Ollie, this guy named Talon approached me and wanted me to join the Court of Owls. He gave me something to contact him when I made my choice. I have already made my choice and I don't want to join him. I felt so uncomfortable around him and I don't want to be around him like that again."

Oliver sighed as she then heard arguing in the background. She could hear River in the background arguing with Oliver as she took the phone from Oliver.

 _"Is it true that the Court of Owls tried to get you to join? I know Talon, but that was when he was younger. In fact he was a very nice guy. Very cute and actually good in bed, sure this was far before I met Roy and everything. You never know what could happen; you might like that bad boy attitude."_

She shook her head blushing deeply as she knew that they couldn't see her blushing through the phone, which she was so glad for.

"Actually I really like Richard; he is very sweet and kind. He is one of the only ones who haven't tried to actually push himself onto me. Actually to be honest I think he is a virgin."

River laughed as she had put Suki on speaker and she could hear Oliver more in the background. He was clearly not happy as she could tell by the tone of his voice.

 _"River, you screwed Talon, how could you? Suki you better not do the same thing River did. I know you are smarter than that. I would rather see you with Tim or even Dick before Talon. River get back here with my phone before I decide to really hurt you when I get my hands on you! River don't you dare grab my bow like that!"_

The phone cut out as she sighed and put her phone down on the coffee table in front of her. She leaned back against the couch and sighed as Dick sat down beside her. She looked over at Dick as she just looked so exhausted. He reached over and gently rubbed her shoulders slowly. He had heard everything as he heard Bruce mention about the Court of Owls, but not much.

"When Bruce gets back, we can ask him about the Court of Owls. I am sure he would know about this group than Oliver would as well. We will get through this together. I am not going to let him hurt you, you are safe here I am sure that you know that."

She looked up and nodded as she wrapped an arm around him and buried her head against his chest. She had to do something as she needed to find out more about this group. She knew that she would never join this group, but she had to think of something to track down this guy. She held up the strange device in her hand as she then looked back at Dick.

"If I end up going to try to find this guy again, I am going to need you to go with me. I would rather feel safer if I brought someone else with me. I know I need to talk to Bruce about this, but I am not going to tell him about this right here. Maybe if we trap this Talon guy and bring him in, maybe then we can tell Bruce about this. For now though I need more information about Talon and what he can do."

Dick nodded as he wrapped an arm around her and held her close. He could see in her eyes that she was so tired, so he stayed right where he was. If she falls asleep, then he might take her to bed, or the two of them could stay here on the couch. The couch would be able to fit them both comfortably so he rubbed her back gently. She groaned and nuzzled against his chest as he kept her close. He watched her slowly drift off to sleep as he smiled watching her. He had slowly took the device from her hand and slipped it in her purse beside her.

Dick looked up hearing Tim walk down the stairs. He still looked a bit out of it as he walked over to the couch with them. He looked a little worried as he looked over at Dick.

"I heard everything Dick, and I am worried about Suki. I thought that the Court of Owls was just a fairy tale, but from the way that Suki and that other girl were talking about it isn't good. Suki is a very sweet girl and I would hate it if she ended up siding with them. Dick I am going to help you keep her safe. I care for her too you know."

He went and sat down beside Suki on the other side of her. Tim looked back up at Dick who nodded at him. Suki was easy to be around and Tim was right. The two of them would keep her safe, they had to. It was going to be their job to keep her safe while she was training. Dick already knew that she had already had a good amount of training with River and Oliver, so Batman was training her in his style of fighting. She was skilled with arrows and here in Gotham, they did no killing. She was going to have to learn that they didn't kill here.

Dick looked over at Tim as he had leaned against Suki and had fallen asleep against her. He smiled at the two of them as he would keep them both safe as well as keep them both protected. Tim maybe Red Robin, but to Dick he was still Robin. Bruce had come in from the library looking tired and worn out. Katie walked in right behind him as she looked over at the couch seeing Dick the only one up as she walked over to them.

"Dick, why didn't you take them upstairs to bed? I mean if they were so tired I would have thought that all of you would have gone to bed already."

Dick groaned as he tried to stretch as Suki gripped him tighter as he chuckled softly. Bruce stopped as he looked over at the group on the couch. He walked over to the two of them as he placed his hand on the back of the couch. Before Bruce could say anything, Dick held up his hand to Bruce.

"We kind of have a problem actually, don't worry I don't think it is as bad as it sounds really. Well tonight, Suki was telling me about this guy named Talon who had approached her while we were separated tonight. Come to find out, he is part of a group called a Court of Owls. Her cousin actually has heard of it but didn't give us a whole lot of information about it. Tim said he heard it as an old fairy tale, but what about you? What have you heard about it?"

Bruce froze hearing that name come out of Dick's mouth. Katie who stood beside Bruce looked up at her brother with worry. She remembered her brother telling her about the Court of Owls as well, but she had thought it was a fairy tale as well. Hearing that Suki had been approached by one means only one thing, that they do exist and that they had targeted Suki for some odd reason. She had looked back up at Bruce, who seemed almost lost in thought as she had tapped Bruce on the shoulder and he actually jumped.

"Bruce, we are going to have to do something. I mean what does this Talon guy want with her? I mean I actually like having Suki around. I am sure there has to be one good reason why she was approached, but do you know what the Court of Owls do?"

Bruce shook his head as he looked back down at his sister. He then looked over at Dick, Suki and lastly Tim. He knew that he would have to do something. He was targeting people who were or are part of a high class family, so his fears have come to light now and he has to face them now. He hoped that he would be able to protect his little family sitting here, even Suki as she was now under his wing as well.

"We will face this threat like any others we have had to take care of. We will face this like any other threat that we have had to face. Katie, I want you to bring them some blankets as I don't think any of these three are going anywhere. Maybe having you all in the same room is a good idea. Damian I am sure is still up as well as Jason. If you want, go check on your nephew and Jason and see if they want to join you down here with Suki, Dick and Tim?"

She nodded as Dick had begun to nod off to sleep against Suki, his head leaning against hers as he was fighting to keep his eyes open. Jason and Damian had already began to head down the stairs as they both looked like something was going to happen if they stayed up there too long. Jason had walked down the stairs first as Bruce had sat down on the couch.

"Bruce, is everything alright? I mean I heard everyone down here and Damian hadn't been able to go to sleep yet."

Damian hit him upside the head walking past Jason and heading over to his father as he sat down in his lap as Bruce even looked at him a bit confused as Damian never does that.

"Father, I like Suki and would like her to stay. What is going on father?"

Bruce brought his hand up to his eyes rubbing them as he was tired as much as everyone was. He looked down at Damian.

"We can take care of this tomorrow, for now we all should get some sleep as we all need it. We will figure out what to do tomorrow."

Damian nodded as Dick had ended up leaning up against Bruce as he wrapped his arm around Dick. Damian had leaned against Bruce's chest as he wrapped his other arm around him. Jason and Katie had ended up leaning against Bruce's leg as they all began to drift off. Alfred had brought some blankets and began to cover all of them up. Bruce smiled at Alfred as they all were covered up with a blanket as Bruce nodded his head and drifting off with his little clan of misfits. They were all his family now, Suki included as he would treat her like he did everyone else, but for now they all would sleep together.

They didn't do this very often and before he fell asleep, he knew it was a good idea, though with Jason so close to Damian, he might end up hurting Jason when he woke up. Though he would deal with that later, as he was slowly falling asleep, he had everyone around him. Damian on one side actually looking like a child, Dick, Suki and Tim on the other side of him, Jason and Katie asleep against his legs as Bruce went to sleep with those he calls family.


	5. Chapter 5

**Time to get another chapter up, with everyone falling asleep on the couch it was a very awkward waking up for everyone. When everyone wakes up, Damian wakes up and finds out how close they all are to him, which he hates Jason and when everyone wakes up, it will turn into a huge fight. Bruce manages to break it up though; with so much going on he doesn't want really anyone leaving because of what was going on with the Court of Owls, Bruce thought it was dangerous. Instead, Dick, Suki, Tim, Katie and Jason head out together.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Arrow or Batman as they are both owned by DC. I own Suki and Monsterslut owns River and Katie.**

The next morning, the group was still curled up on the couch together. Everyone was lying against Bruce and Suki awoke first. She was slightly sandwiched between Dick and Tim as she looked over at Jason who was lying on Bruce's leg. She let out a soft giggle as Damian groaned slowly opening his eyes. He had seen Suki and even smiled slightly. He actually looked like a child that he was, which actually was cute. Jason groaned as Damian looked down at Jason and his smile was short lived.

Damian kicked Jason off of Bruce as he hit the floor with a thud as he let out a gasp and sat up. Damian glared at Jason as he and Jason never really got along as Jason rubbed the back of his head.

"Damian, what was that for? I mean you slept right there the whole night and you didn't care that I was there before, why the change of heart? Here I thought that you could actually be cool instead of being a little demon child."

Suki groaned and leaned back realizing that she was curled up between Dick and Tim as she really couldn't move at all. Bruce was still asleep as Jason stood up and glared at Damian. Jason grabbed the remote and threw it at Damian and he ducked and it hit Dick in the face which caused him to wake up and cry out as he rubbed his cheek. He glared at Jason as he rolled his eyes. Dick sat up making Suki and Tim lean forward making Tim groan and snuggle up against Suki. His head was against her chest as Dick groaned and stretched causing him to hit Bruce in the face with his elbow.

Bruce woke up with a start pushing Damian to the floor. Damian landed on the floor with a thud as he ran to Jason to punch him in the face. Jason closed his eyes ready for impact of the punch, but he feels nothing. When he opens his eyes, Damian was up in the air swinging at nothing but air, Katie was at the top of the stairs with her hair tousled and her hand up in the air.

"Damian; how many times do I have to tell you, keep your hands off of Jason. Don't make me have to put a spell on you that makes you hit yourself every time you get close to Jason. I will do it."

Bruce groans as he looks between Katie and Damian.

"Damian, you have school today so get upstairs and get ready. The rest of you are to stay inside today. Katie you are to stay with Dick, Tim and Jason. I have to take Damian to school then head off to find out more about this Court of Owls and what they want with Suki."

He got up walking Damian upstairs as Katie walked over and flopped on the couch beside Dick. He sighed shaking his head as Jason sat at Katie's feet. Dick rolled his eyes as he looked down at Jason.

"I swear you two, how come Bruce hasn't tried to threaten you yet about making out with his sister? If it was me, Bruce would have me chained up so I couldn't touch her."

He raised his brow as Jason actually smiled as well as Katie. Katie looked between Dick and Suki and grinned as she then looked at Suki.

"Oh look," Katie smirked, "Dick's giving away his fetish for whips and chains. I never thought you would ever tell anyone about that. I hope you know what you are getting yourself into Suki."

Dick gasped as he covered his face with his hands. Katie laughed as she shook her head and looked down at Jason.

"Tell you what, how about we all have a fun day out together? I know Bruce said that we can't leave the house, but what is the fun of staying here? Besides we can do research on our own that Bruce can't do either. I mean us young people can do so much. What do you guys think?"

Before the others answered, Bruce and Damian walked down the stairs as they headed out the door. The two of them headed out as she looked back at Suki.

"Come on Suki, it will be a great time for us two to get to know each other as well. The boys might even do their own thing while us girls do our own thing as well. I am sure that we can figure out more about the Court of Owls before those boys do."

Dick groaned and nodded as he got up. He stretched as he looked down at Suki.

"Alright let us all go get changed. It won't be that long, though I can't say too much for you girls. I know that you can take forever Katie."

Jason, Tim and Dick headed upstairs as Katie grabbed Suki's hand and ran with her to her own room and closed the door. She had run to her closet as she pulled out two outfits. She handed Suki a black mini dress that was black lace. It had a black slip underneath as the other dress was an emerald green mini dress. She had slipped out of her clothes and slipped the dress on as it fit perfectly. When she turned around, Katie was holding out a pair of high heeled shoes that would kill someone if they got in her way. She took them and smiled.

"So how did you and Jason get together anyways? I mean Jason doesn't seem like the type as Dick always told me that he was always flirty with the girls."

She looked up and smiled as she nodded and sat down on her bed. She waved her over to sit by her as Suki got up and walked over beside her.

"Well I am sure you know the story of how he was killed by the Joker right? Well Bruce had taken Jason to the Lazarus pit to have him brought back. I am sure that you are aware with how that works right? Well it seems that when he would go crazy, I was the only one who could calm him down. I helped him heal and recover and in fact he brought me two wonderful cats. They are around here somewhere. They are Artemis and Apollo. Artemis is white and Apollo is ginger color."

Suddenly a white cat had jumped into Katie's lap as she pet Artemis. Suki smiled as the cat then jumped back down as she looked back at Suki.

"Afterwards, I had kissed Jason on the cheek as I was so happy. He then kissed me as it got a bit heated. Alfred interrupted us and Jason had to leave. A couple weeks later I brought some Greek food to him and he asked me out properly that time. Oh we better get going; we will continue our little girl chat too. I am sure you have some secrets that you have kept away from your cousin too. Come on before Dick blows his lid because we took so long."

She nodded getting up as they walked out together. Jason smiled and walked over to Katie and kissed her cheek and wrapped an arm around her. She smiled as she watched them as Tim had walked out with Dick beside him. Jason and Katie followed right behind them with Suki followed as well. When she walked beside Katie she looked back at Katie.

"Are Tim and Dick close? I mean I see them together all the time. I mean they fight like they really are brothers, and I mean about everything."

Jason laughed and looked back at Katie.

"Oh boy, she has no idea how crazy this family can get."

With that he walked out. Katie shook her head and smiled.

"Come on, let us get going and find out more about the Court of Owls. Time to show up my brother and show him that I am just as good as he is."

She nodded as Suki and Katie headed out as neither knew about the set of eyes that had been watching them. Someone had been watching them from the shadows, a family from a noble family would be good candidate for the Court of Owls.


	6. Chapter 6

**Time to have another chapter before I head back to work, this chapter will be Dick, Tim, Jason, Suki and Katie all head out to do some research about the Court of Owls. While the girls are indeed doing research, the boys are in fact goofing off. They all head out together, but instead the boys head to a downtown porn shop. Katie takes Suki and they split up heading to another shop together. The boys don't realize that they are even gone until one of them tries to talk to them.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Arrow or Batman as they both belong to DC. I own Suki and Monsterslut owns River and Katie.**

Dick had led the way as they headed away from the manor. Tim had been talking with Jason as Suki and Katie were walking in the back behind the others. Suki had looked over at Katie as she smiled at her. It was a nice day to have them all hang out together. The sun was bright as they all walked together. Tim had slowed down and turned to Suki.

"Suki you are going to love Gotham, it is a great place as with all the great heroes watching over it. I mean they are all very handsome."

Jason rolled his eyes laughing as he looked over at Tim shaking his head. He looked over at Katie and smiled then looked back at Tim.

"Maybe you should focus more on trying to keep up with Dick. I mean he has been at this longer than any of us have really. Suki if you have any question, you can always talk to Dick about it. I mean he had been the first Robin and all."

Dick smiled and turned to look at the girls. The smile was a goofy grin that actually did make Suki's heart skip a beat for a moment then shook her thoughts from her mind. Dick stopped as Jason and Tim did as well.

"That is correct; I am the first as well as Tim and Jason both I took under my wing. Jason has his reasons but we are all helping him out with that. Come on I got a perfect idea on where to go."

The boys head off one way and just as Suki went to follow them; Katie grabbed her shoulder shaking her head.

"Let the boys go, I know where they are going and we really don't need to follow them. We are going to head someplace else. Come on, I am going to take you shopping. I know the perfect place."

She grabbed her hand and led her the opposite way the boys had gone. They had in fact stopped in front of a small dress shop as Katie walked in first. Suki stopped at the doorway as she had turned to look back behind her. Something felt off as she felt like they were being watched. She kept an eye on a part of the shadows, and then walked inside. Katie was waiting for her as she looked over at Suki.

"You felt it too didn't you? Felt like we were being watched when we walked in? That was why you stayed outside to make sure that we weren't followed. Maybe it is just us being paranoid."

She laughed but the both of them knew that they had every right to feel the way that they did. With the Court of Owls trying to get Suki to join them, it was a matter of time before they came looking for her again as well as Katie. They both were considered children of high class families so it would be a matter of time. The girls both tried to distract themselves with looking around and trying on different dresses on. Since Suki would be staying with them for a while, Katie thought it would be a good idea to update her wardrobe.

Suki had picked up a long black gown as Bruce had a party that he had to go to. The long dress had a slit on the side that revealed her leg up to her thigh. Sleeves came down her arms that were slightly see through. Katie whistled as she walked out wearing a matching dress, except hers was white. The slit was up the other side of the leg and she had her hands on her hips.

"See you have good taste in clothes, and here I thought that you would be a hard person to shop for. Anyways, this party Bruce is throwing is going to be great. We are going to be the talk of the party."

She walked over and whispered into her ear.

"This is our cover story for going out. Bruce would have killed all of us for trying to find out more about the Court of Owls."

Suki's phone went off as she seen that it was River as she smiled. She turned to Katie as she had answered her phone.

"Hey River, what is going on?"

She heard River shuffle on the phone as she cleared her throat.

 _"I did some research about the Court of Owls for you. I know Bruce would kill me if he found out that I had told you about the Court of Owls but you need to know."_

Katie walked over to Suki as she seen her face. She held the phone closer to her ear.

"River what is it? Please tell me, we need to know what we are up against. I am sure Oliver wouldn't want us to know either, but they have targeted me so I need to know."

Katie moved closer so she could hear what River was going to say.

 _"Suki they are a secret society of high society and they are up to something. I am looking into what they are up to, just stay away from them. They are very dangerous."_

Suki's phone cut out as she groaned. She looked at her phone as she looked at it confused. She had almost a full battery and she had even good signal.

"Come on, let's pay for these dresses and get out of here. I have to call River back when we get out of here. I need to find out what she was trying to say."

Her and Katie went up and when Suki went to pay for hers first, Katie held up her hand.

"They know me here; Bruce has a credit for me here since I love coming here. He pays it at the end of each month. So both dresses will be on the tab."

The lady at the register nodded as she rung up both dresses and Bruce Wayne's name came up and she nodded as both dresses were put on the credit. They walked out of the store and when they had turned to head back the way that they came, Talon appeared in front of them as he looked between the two girls.

"I thought that you two would never leave that store. Tell me Katie, how would you like to be able to help this city and not under your brother's roof?"

Suki stepped back slightly as Katie raised her eyes and looked back at Suki. She nodded as Talon stepped closer to the girls. Katie went to reach into her purse that she kept weapons in just in case for something like this. Talon stopped and looked between the girls.

"I see that even Suki has yet to trust me huh? I mean you girls no harm. I am here to let you know that U want you both to join us. I am sure that Suki told me who I am, so I wanted to see what Suki was thinking. I can see that even now she is scared of me. Maybe if you girls would allow me to show you more of what we do, you might trust me more?"

Suddenly Dick, Jason and Tim stood right in front of the girls. Talon glared at the boys as Dick stepped out of the group.

"Leave the girls alone if you know what is best for you. You will not touch any of these girls as long as we are here."

Talon looked Dick up and down and smiled as he then turned to Suki.

"My an officer who is off duty protecting his adopted father's sister as well as the lost Queen. Tell me Dick; why not join me as well? I would have a place as well for you. You would make a great warrior like I am."

Dick glared at him and Jason moved to stand more in front of Katie and Talon laughed and jumped to the roofs. Dick was about to chase after him, but Suki placed her hand on his shoulder.

"Dick we have to get back to the manor. Sure us girls have an excuse for being out the way we are, but what about you guys?"

All three instantly blushed as Katie rolled her eyes.

"I knew it; you guys went to that sex shop down the street didn't you? I can see it on all over your face. So do you boys know who you will bring to the party?"

Jason walked over and smiled as he bowed to her and Katie rolled her eyes, but she smiled.

"Katie, I wanted to take you to the party. I don't care what Bruce says about it, we can deal with it later that night. Tim, why don't you tell Katie who you are taking?"

Katie looked over at Tim with a raised brow. Tim blushed deeply as he looked up at Katie.

"I am actually going with Luna; I had asked her last week when I first found out about it. I am not sure who Dick will be taking. I mean he hasn't been actually trying to find someone."

Dick walked over and placed his hand on Suki's shoulder as she looked up at him. In fact she really hadn't thought about who she really was going to take either and then it hit her, just as Dick had opened his mouth.

"I am going to take Suki tonight, I know Bruce won't mind. I mean not only does she not know anyone, but I would rather go with her anyways."


	7. Chapter 7

**Time to get another chapter up tonight; I know I can do it. Since this chapter will be more of a filler than anything, I know that I can do it. Bruce is holding a charity party at his home and he had asked that everyone has a date for the party. When they get back to the house, Bruce is pissed that they took off like that. The girls, he is more alright with as they went to get something for the party, but more at the boys as they had gone and left the girls all alone.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Arrow or Batman as they both belong to DC. I own Suki, Monsterslut owns River, Katie and Luna.**

Suki and Katie walk in first laughing and holding their dresses in their hands. Bruce was sitting on the couch with his arms crossed. He looked over at the girls and seen the dress in their hands and nodded as he got up.

"I see the girls are prepared for the party tonight, what about you boys? Did you guys go out and get something as well?"

Katie and Suki headed upstairs knowing that they would be safe. Katie would deal with Talon later. The one thing that she would also have to deal with was the way the boys had showed up. Bruce was standing by the stairs with his arms crossed looking at the three of them.

"Alright you guys, what do you think you guys have been doing? You are lucky that the party will start soon. We will talk about this when the party is over. Go upstairs and get ready. I have to go pick up Selena here in a few minutes."

The boys slowly slip passed him and ran upstairs. Dick ran to his room, followed by Tim and Jason. The only one who actually had to leave would be Tim to pick up his date. Dick had grabbed black slacks and a white button down shirt. He didn't grab a tie but he did brush his hair. His hair was still unruly as it just fell back into his face. He sighed as he just sat on his bed until it was close to time for the party. Tim had run into his room and showered quickly as he grabbed black slacks, tie as well as a black button down shirt and black jacket. His unruly hair was combed back nicely as he looked very nice.

After Tim got dressed, he left to pick up Luna as he didn't want to be late. The only one who had to get dressed was Jason. Jason stood there in front of the mirror as he clearly wasn't one for dressing up. He walked over to his closet that consisted of mostly jeans and t-shirts. He reached into his closet and found one suit as he rolled his eyes knowing how it got there. Katie must have put it in there for him. He slipped on the pants that were black and even put the white button up shirt on. He didn't put on the tie or the jacket as he walked out to head to Katie's room.

Suki and Katie were both changing in Katie's room as Katie was helping Suki do her hair. Her hair was piled up on top of her head, with strands coming down framing her face. Katie had hers down and straight as she smiled looking up at Suki.

"You look so good; you know if there are guys who notice you I think Dick might get jealous. You are supposed to be his date."

She laughed as she looked over at Katie. Suki got up and headed over to the door slowly opening the door up and looking back at Katie.

"Thank you so much, I am heading back to my room so Dick doesn't freak out when coming to get me."

She nodded laughing as she walked out and headed to her room. Dick had walked out of his room and smiled seeing Suki dressed up. She smiled then frowned as she then glared at him.

"You know, next time you can stand beside me instead of trying to stand in front of me. I am not weak, I am sure you know that by now."

Damian had walked out of his room and turned to look at Suki then glared at Dick. His hands on his hips as he shook his head.

"Mom taught me that women are just as strong as men if not stronger. My mother was stronger than even my grandfather. Next time you get in her way, I will cut off a body part off of you for each time you do. I will make sure that it is very slowly. Better warn Jason and Tim as well. They are next on my list."

He walked off heading downstairs as Dick sighed shaking his head. He looked back at Suki and smiled as he held out his arm to her.

"Wow Suki, you look so beautiful. Let's get downstairs; our guests should be arriving soon. Bruce wanted us all downstairs so we can all greet our guests properly. Damian is the only one who doesn't have anyone as he thinks that it is a waste of time."

He walks down the stairs with Suki at his arms just as the first two people walk in. In fact it was River and Oliver as they smiled looking up at Dick and Suki. Oliver smiled as he looked back at Bruce.

"You cleaned her up nicely, nice to see her in something other than what she wears back home. I want to talk with you about something when we get a chance. It is about what we talked about on the phone."

Bruce nodded as they walked in and headed to the huge ballroom. Suki and Dick headed into the ballroom following right behind them. River walked over and leaned against the wall. Dick and Suki looked around as the room was pretty empty so far, except for Selena Kyle leaning against the back wall. Dick smiled leading Suki over to Selena as she sat up slightly when they came closer.

"Is this the famous Suki Queen I have heard so much about? Bruce told me that you would be here, but I must say that having the oldest of the three boys he took in is actually surprising. Though I must say, you do make quite a pair."

Dick blushed as he cleared his throat.

"I am going to get us something to drink before anyone else comes in. It is still early anyways. I will be right back."

He walks off and heads to get something to drink as Jason and Katie walk in. When Suki seen him, she gasped as she walked over to see Katie and Jason. Katie had a smile on her face as Suki walked over to her. Suki looked at Jason and she could see a bruise slowly forming just under his eye.

"Katie what happened to Jason? He looks like he got into a fight with the Joker and lost."

Jason groaned walking off and heading to the other side as Katie was laughing and shaking her head. She looked up at Suki. The rooms slowly filling up with people as she was standing beside Katie watching the people start to mingle. Bruce then walked in behind Tim and Luna.

"Damian actually hit Jason for getting in our way earlier. I heard him yelling at Dick earlier and then when Jason came into the room, he was yelling about a demon attacking him. Speaking of, where is Dick at? I am surprised that Dick didn't get hit by Damian too."

Dick walked back holding two glasses of wine and handed Suki one and smiled. He then seen River sitting against the wall and then Bruce walked over to Dick. He handed Suki a glass and smiled and walked off with Bruce for a moment talking. Bruce walked off and Dick headed to talk to River and Katie almost spit out her drink she had when River takes his hand.

"Ok, here you two have been looking at each other making goo goo eyes at each other and he goes and asks River to dance. I mean I love River and all but he is a moron. I mean he had you."

Oliver had walked up behind Suki and Katie and shook his head holding his drink in his hand. He looked back at Suki and smiled.

"Actually that was kind of my fault; I dared River to do it. Bruce wanted to see if we could get River to dance. Bruce is donating to Binan. "

Katie laughed as Jason stood beside Katie as they slowly began to head to the exit. The song was over as Dick walked over groaning as he walked back over beside Suki and held out his arm to her.

"Come Suki, I think I need some soda. I know where Alfred keeps them so we can both get one."

She nodded following him out. She followed him into the kitchen and they both froze. Standing there in the middle of the kitchen was Tim with some girl that was named Luna. They had their lips pressed together as Dick cleared his throat and they pulled apart quickly making Dick laugh. He knew that River and Bruce were talking and Dick grabbed a soda for the two of them as they watched Tim and Luna blushing deeply. He would let Katie find them while they went off to relax for the rest of the night watching some TV in his room.


	8. Chapter 8

**I have work tomorrow so I am going to try to get out another chapter tonight since I am not going to be updating for about five days. I hate not being able to update for so long. Well a job is a job right? Anyways, after the party Dick and Suki had went to his room to watch movies and be away from the others. They wake up still in his room as they were both lying on his bed. He doesn't remember much of what happened beforehand. Also this chapter has a bit of Monsterslut as well.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Batman or Arrow as they both belong to DC. I only own Suki and Monsterslut owns River and Katie.**

Dick groaned as he woke up, feeling something or someone that was snuggled up against him. He slowly opened his eyes to discover that he was in his room, the covers up over him, a small bump snuggled up against him. He heard the bump groan, the sheets pulled back as a tangled mass of black hair slowly sat up. It was Suki. She yawned rubbing her eyes as in her tired state, she tried to figure out where she was. Dick's eyes widened, she was dressed in one of his old t-shirts and a pair of shorts. He was dressed in a pair of boxers and nothing else. He cleared his throat slightly to catch her attention.

"Suki, do you remember what happened last night? I mean I know we didn't drink that much right?" Dick asked her. "We were at the party and then we had left the party because it was starting to get boring and do you remember anything after that?"

She nodded, sitting up more and stretching as she looked around. The TV was on and it was to the main screen of some random movie that was on. She pointed to the TV and giggled softly.

"We must have fallen asleep after we put on a movie or something. I mean you did give me something of yours to change in so I could get comfortable. I changed in your bathroom and we got comfy in your bed. That was all I remember too."

There was then laughter at the door as both looked up seeing Katie standing there with Jason behind her. They were both fully dressed, Katie in an ethereal looking teal green fairy dress, matching flats, Jason in his typical black biker boots, jeans and a blood red t-shirt. Together the two of them stood at the door. A simple look at the two made Dick wonder how the hell they'd gotten together in the first place. Jason stood with Katie, a grin on his face just as Katie cleared her throat.

"Dick we wondered where you two disappeared to last night," she teased. "Bruce came searching for you and he found you two passed out on the bed. He covered you two up and just left you here. He figured you two would work it out in the morning or something." Katie turned to leave but stopped. "Oh and Suki, Oliver is looking for you. River and Oliver are going to head back to Starling City today. Dick-you dancing with River last night got her a generous donation and a photo in Starling City News as well as Gotham City News."

Dick groaned, he flopped back against the pillows as Suki slowly went to get up. She was blushing because Dick didn't have a shirt on. Sure Suki had seen him with his shirt off a few times since her arrival, but for some reason, this time it made her blush. It could have been how they were found as well, she wasn't exactly sure about what had happened at all last night. She had stood up as she headed into the bathroom. Katie and Jason had already gone, Dick was still lying in bed. His arm was over his eyes so he didn't notice that River was standing in the doorway with her arms crossed looking over at Dick.

She walked over to rip the blankets off of him which made him gasp and fall out of bed. He landed with a thud on the floor, River laughed, rolling her eyes at the sight.

Suki ran out of the bathroom when she heard the thud. River looked up shaking her head seeing Suki there as she laughed softly.

"Well this explains where you two took off to last night. Oliver was looking for you Suki, in fact maybe to give you the talk, but I think Moira already gave you that talk already right?" She laughed as Suki's face turned beet red after hearing that.

She turned to Dick as she tried to hide her face. "I am going to find Oliver and talk to him, I will be back right after I do that."

Dick nodded as Suki walked out making River laugh shaking her head and walked over to sit down on the bed. River shook her head. "You know Suki is different from what I am. She is not as wild and crazy as I get. Bruce caught us a few times I am sure you remember right? I do believe our first time involved a security camera on the roof of Gotham Savings and Loan."

Dick groaned as he grabbed the pillow off his bed hitting her as she laughed harder, dodging the pillow that he tried to hit her with. He covered his face with his hands as River pat his shoulder.

"Don't worry about it, she might be good for you. Get to know her more and you might find out that you like that she is not as crazy as me." She kissed his cheek and walked out. -XXX-

Suki walked to one of the guest rooms and found Oliver sitting on the bed smiling at his phone. He looked relaxed sitting there on the bed. He had on a simple t-shirt and jeans, he looked up hearing footsteps and smiled seeing Suki there. "I was wondering where you had gone last night, but maybe it was for the best. Dick and River ended up getting their photo taken when they were dancing. So where did you two go to last night?"

She smiled as she walked over and sat down beside Oliver and had her hands in her lap as she sat there. "We had just gone to watch a movie and we had fallen asleep watching the movie. I mean we didn't do anything I swear Oliver. We had just fallen asleep and that was it."

He laughed as he nodded, clearly he was in a good mood as he wrapped an arm around her shoulder gently.

"Felicity said yes to me, I am going to marry her finally. I didn't think she would at first, that was why it took me so long to ask her. I will send you an invite to the wedding of course, will you take Dick?"

Suki nodded as she thought about it, would Dick go with her? She would just ask him when the time came closer to the wedding. Oliver then got up kissing the top of her head.

"I have to go, have fun but not too much fun. Stay focused Suki, I don't want you taken away from me like my mother was. I know you are strong, but Damian is strong as well. He is still out there as well as the Court of Owls. Take care of yourself and don't get yourself in too much trouble."

She sighed as Oliver headed out and Tim walked in and flopped down beside her. She looked up as he laughed and shook his head.

"Bruce had said that he found you and Dick together last night, so tell me did he kiss you or did he take you to Gotham Savings and Loan?"

She looked up at him confused as she wasn't sure what he was talking about. He laughed harder shaking his head.

"You don't know that River and Dick used to date do you? Oh this is going to be funny, they were caught on the roof together. I am surprised that you hadn't seen it on Redtube. Oh man that was so funny when Bruce first caught them."

When she gave him a funny look, he laughed even harder. She clearly never heard of Redtube, so he got up and grabbed her hand and guided her out of the room.

"Come on I have to show this to you, I have it saved and you have to see this."

She took her out of the room and ran past Oliver and River as River wondered where Tim and Suki were going so fast so she decided to follow them. Tim had taken Suki to his room and booted up his computer and River stood in the doorway tilting her head, but didn't say anything. Tim laughed as he looked over at Suki.

"You have to see this, I mean this video of River and Dick hit Redtube and it went viral quickly. I am surprised that River didn't have Felicity take it down."

River smirked as she watched as Tim began to boot up the video and remembered that night together. It was not long after she had come to Gotham as well. Sure she and Dick had a thing together, but she had Roy. Suki's eyes widened as she had to suddenly cover her eyes and close up the laptop. Tim laughed as Suki turned to Tim as she bit her lip.

"How can you have something like this? I mean what was that?"

He laughed shaking his head and smiled.

"It is called porn, haven't you seen it before? I mean River was hot, that is why I have it anyways."

River seen Dick walking towards Tim's room as she had headed off before he realized what video Suki watched and will want to know even why Tim has that video to begin with. Dick glared over at Tim as he walked in.

"What in the world do you think you are doing? I mean I came looking for Suki and found her in your room, what were you showing her anyways?"

Suki got up blushing deeply as she turned to Dick. He was still in his boxers as she then looked back at Tim shaking her head and walking over to Dick then slowly passing him.

"He was showing me when you and River were on top of Gotham Savings and Loan."

She walked out as the color drained from his face and chased after her. River walked in and shook her head as she looked at Tim.

"Way to go Tim, should have waited until after him and Suki started talking, not right before. Interesting though to see her face at that video. I will talk to you later, I am heading home so tell jason I said hi."

With that she walked out with Oliver heading out and heading to the airport.


	9. Chapter 9

**Time to get another chapter up tonight, Monsterslut is my beta as well. She is one of the the best editors I know and she knows where I am going with this. Two of her characters are hers as well so I want to make sure that I get the characters right. In this chapter Suki starts a bit of her training with Bruce until he has to head out because of a distress and he has to head out. Dick and Suki stay with Damian as she watches the two of them train. Katie heads out with Bruce so he wouldn't fight alone.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Arrow or Batman as they are both owned by DC. I own Suki and Monsterslut owns River and Katie.**

Suki had been sitting in her room alone listening to Skillet and reading up on a few things. She was supposed to start her training with Batman tonight and she wanted to be ready. She was reading up on many different fighting styles as Bruce walked into the room. She looked up from the book and smiled at him. She closed the book that she was reading and sat up.

"Is it time to start our training? I am ready when you are. I think it is time for me to get some good practice in anyways."

She got up out of bed and she followed him out of the room. They headed to the library as they were heading to the Batcave. She hadn't been down there yet, she had only heard about it. She would finally be able to see it first hand. Suki considered herself lucky enough to be able to actually see this for herself. He went over to the grandfather clock that was in the library and opened up a secret wall that headed down to the Batcave. She followed him into an elevator that headed downwards in the most frightening way.

Bruce had watched her as she looked around the elevator. He smiled at her. The ride was quiet as the doors slid open and she gasped walking out and looking around. He chuckled at her reaction to everything. He headed over to an open space that was in the middle of the room. She followed him. Suki was shocked at everything that she was seeing. When Bruce stopped she almost ran into him.

"Bruce this place is huge, I mean you train and do everything here don't you? What else can you do here anyways?"

He walked over and picked up Dick's escrima sticks and held them out to her. Suki reached over and took them, she held them in her hands before she twirled them around in her hands slowly whilst she looked at him.

"Those are the weapons that Nightwing uses aren't they?" Suki questioned. "Maybe when he gets a chance, I would love to have him teach me how to use them. I'm great with a bow, but I am not good with any other weapons."

Bruce nodded. He waved his hand out to the open area that they were in together. He would show her anything that she wanted to see.

As Suki took a second look around the Batcave, she spotted a little entrance way in the cave wall with a shimmering light coming from within. The entrance way was littered with types of flowers Suki had only ever seen before in a fairytale. "What's that?" she inquired, curiosity at an all time high.

Bruce's face went funny. "That's the Katie Cave," he told her. "It's Katie's area. No one goes there unless Katie is with you. It took Tim days to go from having fuscia coloured skin to looking normal."

Suki gulped.

"Exactly," Bruce replied.

Suki walked back to the table and set them down before she turned to him. Her face was now serious. Bruce nodded and got ready.

"Until you get used to the type of training I do, I'll make sure to go a bit slow on you. I'm not sure what Oliver has taught you."

She came at him and actually punched him in the face. He wasn't expecting that. Bruce stepped back a few steps and smiled rubbing his chin gently. He nodded to her as he got ready for another attack.

"Suki, I'm sure Oliver and River explained to you to not run in half cocked like you just did," Bruce scolded. "I admit, you have more training than I thought you did but you need to think before you attack. Running in blindly will get you killed. Here on out the training will only tougher."

She nodded just as his comm in the Batcave went off. Bruce groaned and walked over to the comm. He knew that it wouldn't last long, the incoming call confirmed that it was the commissioner. Bruce answered, wondering what he wanted. He pressed the speaker button on the side so that Suki could hear as well.

" _Batman, I need you to come down to the station. We have been having murders all around town today. Reports are of someone in a strange costume and I figured that you would want to talk to them yourself."_

Bruce looked back at Suki and dismissed her, figuring this wasn't wasn't for her ears so early in the game. So she stepped back so he could talk to him. She started back to the elevator just as the doors opened with Dick, Katie and Damian walking into the Batcave. Katie walked over and smiled at Suki.

"It's about time you started your training," Katie grinned. "I assume that tall, dark and brooding is down here seeing as though you are as well? I need to talk to him about a few things."

She smiled back and pointed to the computers. Bruce headed to get his Batman suit. Katie looked to her brother, a frown on her face as he walked over to Bruce to find out what was going on. Dick walked over and smiled at her.

Suki smiled back. "What are you doing down here anyways? I know today is your day off from the family business and the police force right? I am surprised that you are not upstairs sleeping."

He laughed as Bruce and Katie came back in their costumes. Dick looked up, he always worried when Bruce went out without telling anyone. "Bruce what's going on?" he asked.

Bruce shook his head and pointed to Suki "Dick, stay here with Damian and Suki, they both could use the training anyways. I have to head out and I'm taking Katie with me. She could be some great help out there with me. Don't get too rough or don't let Suki train with Damian. He might accidentally kill her-sometimes can't help himself."

He nodded as Batman and Arcana headed to the Batmobile and a black motorbike with the word _Arcana_ written on the side. Dick looked over at Damian and smiled at the little demon as he leant against the computers. "Alright, since you seem like you want to train so bad Damian, the two of us are going to train and then I will train with Suki after."

Damian smirked as he went and pulled out his Robin costume from behind one of the glass cases. Dick headed to his own of Nightwing and pulled it out. He grabbed his escrima sticks that had been on the table before Suki and Bruce had gotten there before and they were gone. Before he freaked out, he saw them on another table so he went to pick them up.

Suki giggled as she raised her hand. "Sorry that was my fault actually, I was looking at them before Bruce and I were going to start training. I was the one who moved them."

Dick had forgotten Suki had even been there to begin with. He looked over to Suki and smiled at her. Removing his shirt, Dick tossed it went to remove his pants and blushed deeply, forgetting that he wasn't amongst the usual company. Damian smirked as he came from around the corner. He thought that it was funny the way Dick was acting, he was almost acting like he was modest, even though with what happened between him and River could say otherwise.

"Oh yeah when the two of us train, we train in our costumes so we can get into the right mindset for our training. After the two of us train, I will train you Suki. I promise that I will train you like Bruce would train you."

Damian rolled his eyes as he came out and went after Dick. He had his shirt off as as he had to quickly protect himself and make sure that his head was in the fight and not on anything else. If he was the least bit distracted, it would not end well for Dick, Damian was too fast on his feet. Damian had training from his grandfather, who was also a skilled assassin. Dick made sure that he kept his eyes focused on Damian and not on Suki, until Damian had vanished and Dick groaned.

Times like this, it made him worry when he up and vanished as he kept his eyes open. _What is he thinking?_ Dick thought as he kept his eyes open, looking around for anything that was not right. Suki was watching from the sidelines, suddenly she was thrown in and right at Dick. He had caught her, but he had fallen at the same time. Damian laughed from the corner before he headed back upstairs. He waved not looking back, neither could see the grin on his face.

"You two train, I think you two will need it more than me anyways," Damian spoke.."I'm ten and can see you're practically throwing out your special little mating rituals. I'm heading upstairs to eat, I'll see you later or when dad gets home. Dick just kiss her already before I lock you down here."

Dick looked up as he was still lying on the ground with Suki on top of him. She blushed deeply and she went to jump up, but instead Suki slowly got up and held out her hand to him. He took it but pulled her back down whilst she laughed softly. Dick smiled, he found that her liked the sound of her laugh. It was different than the girls in his past had. Sure Damian was right, he did want to kiss her, but he would wait.

"Come on, let's head upstairs to get something to eat then we can train together. I am sure that you are hungry too. Bruce is safe out there. He has the great Arcana looking after him.

She nodded as they got up together and headed back upstairs. They had no idea what was going on outside, but the Court of Owls would be attacking again soon, nobody knew when yet.


	10. Chapter 10

**Time to get another chapter up before I head back to work tomorrow. Soon I won't be updating so far and in between each chapter. My work schedule will be changing soon so I will be able to update at night again. Starting very soon, I will be able to update once a day at least. Anyway, in this chapter Damian, Suki and Dick are all alone at the house while Batman and Arcana are out. Dick sends Damian to bed so that Suki and Dick can talk, but Damian sneaks out because he hates being treated like a kid. They go to check on him and find out that he is gone.**

 **Dick ends up getting a call from Arcana needing him and Suki to come and help out her and Batman, the two having been attacked by members of the Court of Owls. Batman has taken heavy damage, however keeps on fighting. Dick manages to patch him up. Damian has snuck in through the window.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Batman or Arrow as they both belong to DC. I only own Suki and Monsterslut owns Katie, Luna and River.**

Suki and Dick headed into the kitchen just as Alfred handed the two of them a plate of food with a jolly smile on his face. Damian was already sitting at the table eating when the two of them came in. He looked up and shook his head before he went back to eating.

"You know I am surprised that you two didn't stay down there in the Batcave for some loving."

Dick's face went beet red. "Excuse me you little demon! How the hell does a ten-year-old boy know about that stuff?"

Suki's face had gone as red as Katie's hair and she gazed down at the floor. She, like Dick, had no idea how even a kid his age would know something like that to begin with. When the two of them went to sit down on the barstools at the island bench, Damian got up with an empty plate and cleaned it off in the bin.

"I am going upstairs and heading to bed. It is late and I need to get some rest for tomorrow. I have school. You two can have the rest of the night to do what you want. Maybe head back down to the Batcave to do some training if you wish."

He headed upstairs as Suki and Dick both looked at each other, their faces were still red. They ate in silence whilst Alfred went around cleaning up the mess made from dinner, muttering about how Bruce and Katie were experts at neglecting to eat his fine cuisine or even telling him that they wouldn't be there for dinner. They finished eating as Suki looked up at Alfred and smiled.

"Alfred, the food was really good, thank you for dinner. Is there anything that I can do to help you out?"

He shook his head, a pile of cutlery in his hand. Dick knew how Alfred was and he would never let anyone of them help him out. He was one for never having help with anything that he did even when he and Katie had trashed the dining room a few years back from having a party whilst Bruce was away.

"No Miss Suki, you two go train or whatever it is you want to do. I will clean up and when Master Bruce and Miss Katie get home, make sure that they eat Master Dick."

He nodded as they both got up. Suki grabbed both of their plates and headed to the sink to clean them off but Alfred stopped to take them from her before he began to clean them off himself. Dick chuckled, he walked over to Suki and guided her back to the library. When they reached the library, he stopped and turned to her.

"So what would you like to do? Would you like to train or would you rather do something else? I mean there are so many movies here too if you want to watch one. Katie got sick a year back with some funky magical flu so she organised the movie library into genres and alphabetical order."

Suki laughed. "Some funky magical flu?" she quoted.

Dick shrugged. "Bruce stopped her when she decided they need to go into the year of production."

She smiled. Suki then turned her head to him. Something made her a little uneasy and she wanted to make sure that Damian was indeed asleep in his bed. She had heard from Katie that Damian liked to sneak out.

"I think before we do anything, maybe we should check on Damian. There is something that is making me feel strange. Katie told me that Damian likes to sneak out sometimes. I just want to make sure that he is in his room."

Dick nodded. Suki was certainly right, Damian did like to sneak off at night. He had snuck out one night and even stole the Batmobile which made Bruce really mad that he left like that. They headed upstairs and went to Damian's room. His hand slowly went for hers and they gripped each other tightly. She didn't pull away which surprised him. Dick slowly opened up the door to Damian's room only to find that it was empty. Dick sighed.

The window open, the curtains blowing in the breeze.

He turned to Suki. "Bruce is going to burst a blood vessel when he finds out. Come on we need to get going and find out where he vanished to."

She nodded just as his phone went off. He used his free hand to open the device, it was an emergency call from the Batcave. Dick was in no way surprised when Alfred spoke on the other end.

" _Master Dick, Master Bruce needs you. I just got an emergency signal from his suit. Can you and Suki suit up and go to him. He needs some backup and Katie isn't answering her coms."_

Dick looked back at Suki and even though he knew that she still needed training-a lot of training. But like Katie always said-there ain't nothing like a field test for the morale. Thinking about Katie though made him wonder why she wasn't answering her com and if she was alright as well or had she been hurt?

"We are going to head out to find Batman and Arcana, send me the coordinates of where the signal came from. The two of us will take it from there. Thanks Alfred."

He hung up as they both headed back down to the library. He knew that after they found the two Wayne's, they would have to regroup and look for Damian unless he came home before they did. They made their way down the elevator and into the Batcave. When they got to the Batcave, the two walked and Dick separated to grab his Nightwing suit. He looked at his phone to see the location on screen.

"Your costume is in the silver box on the bench," Dick pointed. "I know you bought one but Bruce and Katie got your specs from Oliver and fixed it up with Wayne tech like our is."

Suki frowned, nothing against Bruce or Katie but she wanted to use her suit. After all, she'd designed it. She wrinkled her nose and shook her head before walked over to pick up a bag that was in the corner and she smiled. "Don't worry I brought mine, I mean nothing against Bruce and Katie but there is memories attached to that suit of mine."

Dick nodded, he grabbed his suit and went to change in the back. He almost walked into Katie's part of the Batcave and stopped just inches from walking inside. He would not the same mistake that Tim did, so he went far away from her part of the cave and changed. Dick had to adjust his suit as it seemed a bit tighter than normal. He headed back and he found Suki already in her costume. She had her bow and quiver full of red and black feathered arrows. Dick chuckled seeing her with that and walked over setting her bow and quiver to the side.

"I know you are good with a bow and arrow," Dick grinned, "but you should try something else. Think of it as in the field now I can let you use a boe staff, I am sure Tim wouldn't mind anyways. It isn't that hard to figure out how to use it anyways."

She nodded and watched as he walked over to Tim's costume and pulled out a long pole and handed it to even walked over and grabbed a few other items that he felt that she would need while out in the field. He wanted to make sure that she was well prepared just in case they ran into trouble. Dick hoped that they wouldn't run into any trouble while they were out, but who knew at this time of night. He grabbed a utility belt from Katie's bits and bobs drawer (their similar stature was obvious) and put it on for her.

"I know that it doesn't exactly go with your suit, but this is more about making sure that you are safe and not for a fashion statement."

She nodded and look down just in time to see the belt glow and turn black with a red buckle at the front. "Okay, that's weird."

Dick sighed and rubbed his temple. "That's Katie in a nutshell."

Suki let him to fix her up with weapons so she would be safe, though now she began to think about it she should have picked the suit that Bruce and Katie had designed for her. She would think about that later as the two walked over to his bike and she got on behind him. Batman and Arcana had the Batmobile and her bike so if Suki didn't like riding with him on his bike, she could ride back with the Bat. When she got on, she wrapped her arms around his waist just as he revved up his engine and took off.

 **-XXX-**

Nightwing made sure to head to the coordinates that was given to him. He floored his bike as fast as he could just to get there. If Batman was hurt, he didn't want to just leave him there while he he could be dying. When they arrived, it was just a normal museum.

Nightwing got off first. He helped Black Wolf off the bike and they took off inside.

The inside of the building was a mess. The two managed to find Batman lying by a statue beaten and bloody. They ran over to him. There were bodies everywhere. Black Wolf had seen the same costume on Talon and she looked up at Dick with worry on her masked face.

"I've seen these costumes before. They are the same as Talon of the Court of Owls. Batman must have had a run in with them, but where is Arcana?"

Nightwing picked up Batman and the Black Wolf went to help him carry him to the Batmobile. Nightwing put him gently in the seat. He set the car on auto pilot as he tried to contact Arcana from where they were at. He hoped that she would answer when he said that Batman was hurt and they needed to get him back to the house. After they stitched Batman up, the two of them would go out and look for Damian and now the missing witch of their group.

" _Arcana, please come in. Batman is hurt and needs help. I may need your help to fix him up when I get him back to the house. Black Wolf and I have to go out and look for your nephew that decided to escape after telling us that he was going to sleep."_

Black Wolf looked over, worry still firmly placed on her face. She walked over and looked at the Bat. She knew that they had to get him home before Batman got any worse. Behind her she could hear footsteps so she turned to see who it was. Arcana was standing there-clearly not happy and slightly puffed from running.

"Sorry it took so long and that I didn't answer," Arcana answered. "We came across Talon so the Bat's and I split up hoping to cover more ground. Why isn't BW wearing the costume that Batman and I designed?" she frowned. "It's the best of what science and magic can do blended together. Near impenetrable body armour lighter than a feather but stronger than metal. We can talk about that later, for now we need to get my brother home and fixed up."

The Black Wolf nodded as Nightwing went to get on the bike, ready to follow the Batmobile back to the Batcave as it took off. Black Wolf turned to her and looked at Arcana.

"I had wore my own out of habit, I mean I made mine and next time I will wear the one that you two have made me."

"Don't worry," Arcana shrugged. "Mine's made from the same material. Tweety Bird won't let me modify his out of worry I'll turn him into a toad or something."

"Do not call me Tweety Bird," Nightwing shot back.

Arcana stuck her tongue out at him.

As the Black Wolf got on behind Nightwing, she wrapped her arms around his waist, any thoughts she could have had about Katie and Dick ever being together were squashed purely because of the way they acted towards each other. Like Oliver and Thea they were. Nightwing revved the bike and took off as Arcana got on hers, following beside them.

 **-XXX-**

Robin snuck into the mansion through the only open window, landing on the floor with a soft thud only to realise that they were in Katie's room. His was sitting in a chair next to a lamp and a table with medical supplies and herbs sitting on the surface. When Robin saw his wounded father, he was too shocked to notice that he was being glared at.

"And where do you think you have been Damian?"

Suki and Tim sat on the bed, Dick and Katie were one either side of Bruce sewing him up. He had a cut on his shoulder that Dick was sewing up and a wound on his arm that Katie was making in an attempt to prevent poisons or infection. Robin had took another step towards Bruce, a look of worry across his face.

"What happened to you? Are you alright?"

His voice was full of worry but Bruce clearly wasn't happy with his son, he shook his head dismissing the worry in his own son's voice.

"You don't get to ask questions right now, you snuck out yet again and do you really think that you have anything to say that could help you right now? I left Dick and Suki here with you to make sure that you didn't sneak out. No matter what, I am still your father and you are still my son."

Robin tossed his mask off and threw it on the bed as he glared at his father. Damian was probably the only one who could get up in his father's face like that (aside from the princess of course). Dick cut the threat that he was using to sew up Bruce and set it off to the side.

"You had us all fooled thinking that you were in here asleep. Suki and I were worried about you."

Damian shot Dick a glare as he pointed his finger at him. "Like you care, you are just an orphan who Bruce took pity on." He turned back to Bruce. "I maybe your son, but a biological accident doesn't make you my father."

Both Dick and Katie's eyes widened in shock. Bruce stood up and crossed his arms and looked down at his son.

"There is a school in Switzerland that deals with boys who have trouble with authority, keep it up and that will be where you will be going for the next year."

He walked out without another word as Dick followed him out right behind him. Suki followed Dick out right behind him as she closed the door behind her. Bruce rubbed his forehead in anger.

Dick walked over and placed his hand on Bruce's shoulder. "I did my own fare share of sneaking out at night, I mean he is just a kid."

Bruce turned to look at him as he shook his head. Suki was standing next to Dick shaking her head.

"Dick, those things are out there, what if they got to him while he was out? He doesn't understand what those things are. Besides he isn't you or Suki, both of you have loving family who loved you before you got to me. You at least have a heart."

Dick looked at Bruce a bit worried.

"Are you saying that Damian doesn't have a heart?"

Bruce sighed and shook his head.

"That is not what I mean, he was trained by his grandfather and fighting is all he has ever known. He doesn't know what love or what really anything is. I am trying to help him see that, but right now he doesn't understand. I thought I could help him Dick. I mean Suki, you know how Ra's is"

She nodded as she stood beside Dick she held his hand as she was clearly worried. Bruce looked between the two as Katie walked out of her room with Tim.

Tim headed off to his room and Katie walked over to Bruce twisting her hands inside each other, a lemon coloured woolen cardigan slung over one arm. She was definitely worried.

"Bruce, I have to tell you that Jason and I are going apartment hunting in the city," Katie told him. "We've a realtor meeting us in half an hour so I'll be back later on in the afternoon or even evening. Don't wait up for me."

Clearly she'd been hiding that one for a while.

She walked off down the hall Bruce balled his fist and punched the wall shocking both Suki and Dick when he put his fist through the plaster.


	11. Chapter 11

**Now that it is my day off, it is time to getting down to some writing. While I have been working, I have actually missed writing. Now that I have more time, I will be able to write more. In this chapter, Dick goes to try to talk to Damian about what is going on, he finds him gone yet again. He was about to go after him again, when Alfred tells him to give him some time alone. It might be good for him. He is no weakling. Since Bruce is hurt, he asks that Black Wolf and Nightwing go out and they end up coming across Damian, but he is with Talon. Dick calls Katie and she comes out as Arcana to find out what is going on.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Batman or Arrow as they both belong to DC. I own Suki and Monsterslut owns River and Katie.**

Bruce had just come back from taking Damian to school. Suki and Dick were sitting on the couch as the brooding man walked in. They looked up, the two of them were curled up on the couch watching some crappy sit-com on TV. Katie came into the room holding some kind of folder in her hands to looked suspiciously like a realtor package. A tired Bruce glanced at his sister as she came over and placed her hand on his shoulder.

"Bruce why don't you go get some rest?" Katie frowned. "You look so tired right now. I can go get Damian after school. I've a few free periods today and History this afternoon by Aiden's okay if I don't go in. You know's he's always okay with it as my grades are great and knowing that they know that you need an extra hand here anyways."

Bruce nodded as Dick stood up with Suki beside him. Katie looked between the two of them as she raised an eyebrow. Dick had his hand in Suki's and Bruce didn't even seem to notice.

"Dick, I want you and Suki to go out tonight," he frowned. "Make sure that she wears the suit that Katie and I had made for her. It's better protection for her. While Damian is at school you two should train a bit. She really needs it. Suki tends rush head first like you did when you first came to me. If it's not stopped now, she's going to be more trouble than help."

Dick nodded.

"Bruce we need to talk," Katie spoke. "It's about the property I looked at with Jason."

Bruce practically glared at her. "What did you need to talk about?"

"We'll we're moving in together and you can't keep me locked away forever." Katie crossed her arms. "We're going to sign the agreement at lunch and I'd appreciate it if you came with me. It's important to me."

"You're too young to move out." Bruce left the room and headed upstairs.

Katie sighed.

"You okay Katie Cakes?" Dick inquired.

She brushed some hair back out of her face and turned around. Katie looked between the two and she laughed softly. Dick looked at her a bit confused.

"Dick go take her downstairs, I am tired of watching you two make goo goo eyes at each other. While Bruce is asleep, Jason is coming over to meet with the interior designer for our place. I know that Bruce will be asleep for a while."

"Come on Katie Cakes," he frowned, "we grew up together. I know when something is wrong."

"Just make sure you guys don't use the library entrance on the way back," Katie instructed. "Use the garden entrance to come back in."

Dick rolled his eyes, but guided Suki to the library to get to the batcave. When Katie didn't answer after some prodding, it usually meant she wasn't going to answer at all. The two made their way into the batcave, making for the center of the room where the training mats where. There was no reason for the two of them to suit up while they were training. Dick picked up his escrima sticks.

"Suki, I want you to figure out another weapon that you are good with. Perhaps try the boe staff that you used last night. I think that you will be good with the weapon."

She nodded. Dick picked it up from the weapons rack and handed it to her. She caught it and smiled, thinking over what Bruce had told her before. She wouldn't jump in like she did last time. Dick raised his eyebrow; Suki hadn't made a move this time. Bruce would be happy she was listening to him. Suki and Dick just seemed to tip toe around, circling each other. Dick heard the door and as he looked up not paying attention, she used the boe staff and tripped him.

He hit the floor with a thud. Dick looked up at her, shocked that he managed to trip him, plus keep her distance.

"I see you have learned a bit from the last fight with Bruce huh? This is good, there is hope for you yet. Maybe it was my fault for getting distracted. Continue. I want to see what else you have picked up along the way."

Dick came at her, his escrima sticks in his hand as she held the boe staff ready to attack. When he came close, she used the staff to launch herself over him and he missed hitting her. Dick chuckled. She was better trained than she gave herself credit for. When Suki landed, she ended up slipping and almost fell into Katie's part of the cave. Dick grabbed her, pulling her close to him.

"Sorry, I don't want something to happen to you because you fell into the Katie Cave. I gotta admit you are getting better, that is for sure. Bruce is giving you less credit than he realizes but then again it's the big guy so what can you do? Come on, let's go get something to eat. Well ask Alfred to fix us something to eat."

Dick let out a soft chuckle as he took her hand gently and guided Suki back upstairs then stopped. He had remembered that Katie wanted them to come through the garden and he turned to head over to another exit that was in the cave. They came out behind the house and they walked through the garden and around the front to come through the foyer.

They stopped at one of the windows that was on the side of the house as they looked in. He had seen Jason and Katie sitting there with someone, knowing that they would need a few minutes. Instead of heading inside the house, the two headed to the back of the house. Dick took her to the pool and smiled.

"Make yourself comfy, they are busy so I figured that we could wait out here a bit. I am sure you have a swimsuit right?"

Suki nodded and she went to get her swimsuit from the house. She changed into a black two piece number. On the way back, she spied Bruce pretending to do something near the library making her giggle.

When Suki arrived back to the pool, Dick was nowhere in sight.

Suddenly Dick picked her up and laughed as he threw her into the pool making a loud splash. He jumped in with her and laughed.

 **-XXX-**

"Mistress Katie?" Alfred called, opening the door to the library.

Jason and Katie were sitting together on the lounge in the library overlooking the pictures of their new apartment. The Wayne princess was going to be eighteen in mere weeks, she needed to get out of the manor and continue on her own path. Katie wanted nothing more than Bruce to be happy for her but she knew he wasn't.

The two had informed Alfred just that morning that she was moving out-Jason could have sworn that Alfred was sniffing when he left.

"There's a Marco Bernard here to see you."

Katie jumped to her feet, behind Alfred stood a man wearing a crisp, navy blue pinstripe suit holding a small suitcase by his side. "Mr. Bernard?"

"Hello gorgeous!" the man grinned. He brushed by Alfred and walked over to kiss Katie on each cheek. "You get far more beautiful with each day!"

Jason gritted his teeth together. "You know each other?"

"Marco designed the new orphanage for that fundraiser last March," Katie reminded him. "You sorta just hung around in the corner. Damian 'accidentally' spilt juice on Dick.

Marco sat down where Katie had been sitting giving her no choice but to sit beside him. "So what is it exactly that you want?"

He opened the suitcase before taking a moment to look at the photos Katie and Jason were looking at. " _Mon dieu!_ Katherine this penthouse is gorgeous!"

Katie blushed. "Thank you, Marco."

"So, you must tell me what you want."

Marco turned sideways to Jason. "You first."

"This room up the back-a workout room," Jason spoke, pointing to the large back room that led off onto a balcony overlooking Gotham City.

"So you prefer the standard gym kit?" Marco pulled out a notebook and started scribbling away. "Extra's?"

Jason took a bit of paper out of his pocket and handed it to the designer. "I wrote everything down."

"Excellent!" Marco grinned. He took the paper and tucked it inside the folder that held his notebook. "What did you want on the walls?"

"Japanese dojo theme," Jason grunted.

Katie giggled.

"Hush now, Katherine," Marco smiled, "let him talk."

"Yeah, dude I'm done."

Marco raised an eyebrow. "And you, Katherine?"

"I've also made a list." Katie gave him her list.

Two pages later, the designer was utterly satisfied with her choices. "I adore this entire penthouse! You can never have too much white! Everything will be white but we'll have coloured accents. I trust your brother is his usual supportive self?"

Katie paused. "No, no Bruce is not."

Marco patted her on the shoulder. "I remember when my little sister moved out. I was mortified with the thought of all the naughties they'd get up to-" Katie blushed, "-but I had to let her go. Your brother will learn to do that, Katherine."

Katie opened her mouth but stopped when an ear piercing scream echoed through the house.

 **-XXX-**

Katie and Jason came running outside after Suki had screamed.

The Wayne heiress had the filthiest look on her face. Suki had never seen her so furious before.

"Richard John Graydon what the hell do you think you're doing?!" she snapped. "I don't need Bruce down here whilst Marco is here! He's already pissed I'm moving out! I wanted to do this without having to have to deal with Bruce glaring at Jason the whole time."

"You suck dude," Jason smirked.

A few seconds later, Bruce came walking out. Looking between Jason and Katie, he shook his head. He had clearly been up a while and even though he was injured, he still was planning on going out. Suki noticed Bruce first, she and Dick had to move the wet hair out of their eyes.

"Sorry Bruce if we woke you, we were trying to be as quiet as we could."

"Yeah that was super quiet," Jason deadpanned. "You'll be great on stealth missions."

Bruce raised an eye as he looked between the two. He clearly wasn't bothered that Suki and Dick were in the water, he kept his eyes on Jason and Katie just as they both turned and saw Bruce with his arms crossed.

"You should be in bed instead of spying," Katie frowned. "You need it with everything that happened last night."

Jason raised an eyebrow, but didn't say anything. They had talked a little about what had happened the night before, but Katie didn't go into much detail about it.

Bruce shook his head as he looked back at Dick and Suki.

"I hope she will be ready for tonight when you two go out. You two look like you are just playing around right now. I would hate for something to happen to her or something goes wrong because you two decided to trade play for work."

Dick shook his head as he went to get up, but his trunks hung low off his hips as he decided to stay in the water.

"Oh trust me, we did do some training. Suki listened to what you had to say as well. She has been getting really good. She is even good with a boe staff. I think Tim could help her out more with training with the staff, but she didn't rush into it head first with me."

Jason laughed and grabbed something that was sitting off on the side and threw it at Dick.

"That is because you two have a thing for each other clearly. You need to keep your head in the game. Katie keeps me on my toes that is for sure. Maybe you should take some more lessons from Katie yourself."

Katie groaned and looked between Dick and Jason.

"Alright boys, no need to get protective here. Jason, go inside and tell Marco that I will be back in shortly. I have a few things to talk to my family about before I head back inside."

Jason turned to Bruce and headed back inside.

"No offence, Suki but you're not family so you need to go as well," Katie frowned.

Suki paused. "Okay. Sorry Katie." She pulled herself up out of the pool headed off to the back of the house. Alfred handed her a towel as she walked in.

Katie then pointed at Dick.

"Pick on Jason again and you will end up being green for a week. Try to explain that to your boss when you have to go back to work Monday."

He groaned as he slowly got up out of the pool and held his swimming trunks up so that they wouldn't fall off of his hips. He kept trying to tie the string but the string broke as he groaned and shook his head giving up on the string.

"We need to get some things straight," Katie frowned. "Jason and I are moving in together. Hands up who's going to support this?"

Dick stuck his hand up and shrugged at Bruce. "Sorry, buddy. I support Katie Cakes cause she's not stupid enough to do this lightly. She's a Wayne."

Bruce sighed. He rubbed his temples and cleared his throat. "Katie, you're my little sister, of course I'm going to be reluctant about this. You think you know Jason-"

"I'm gonna stop you right there!" Katie cut in. "I know Jason better than any of you. When you all cast him aside after he was murdered by the Joker only to be resurrected in the Pit-I was the one that brought him back from the brink of insanity. So what if we're dating?"

"What about Dick?" Bruce asked.

"Excuse me?" Dick and Katie both frowned.

"Hang on!" Dick groaned. "You didn't think that me and Katie would get together?"

"No!" Bruce argued. "Someone like you-someone not like Jason."

"You don't know him as well as you think!" Katie snapped.

"I know guys like him! They only want one thing."

Katie blushed. "Oh Bruce Wayne! You are not discussing my sex life! I'm a virgin you asshat!"

She turned and stormed off in a huff muttering under her breath. She breezed passed Suki without even noticing she was still there. Katie paused for a moment to pick up a ginger cat before continuing along in her huff. Dick headed into the house after her, he had every intention of talking to her but got distracted when Alfred handed him a towel. He wrapped the towel around his waist and spotted Suki hovering off to the side.

"Hey Suki, sorry about that," he apologised. "Family meetings around here usually end in someone getting hurt. As meetings go this was pretty mild. So I was thinking we could go get a bite to eat perhaps? I mean since Katie and Jason seem to be busy at the moment, I thought that it would be nice to go get something to eat together."

She nodded. "Just let me go get into something less wet and more fabric."

Dick chuckled as he smiled at her. "Yeah I agree, otherwise too many people will be distracted by my hot body."

She blushed and nodded as she headed upstairs to her room to change. Suki closed her door and pulled out a pair of jeans and was looking through her closet to see what else she could put on as a shirt. She grabbed a red button down shirt that buttoned up all the way up. The top of the shirt did reveal just a little bit of cleavage as there was no sleeves to the shirt. She heard a knock on the door as she looked up and called out that the door was open.

Dick had opened up the door and walked in closing the door behind him. She had yet to turn around, Dick smiled looking her over. Suki had turned around just as Dick whistled at her.

"Hey there good lookin, I am looking for a young lady by the name of Suki have you seen her? I'm supposed to take her out to lunch, but I think you'll work nicely."

She giggled as he walked over and held out his arm to her, Suki took his hand with a smile on her face. Together the two of them headed down to the garage.

Suki took a moment to look around the garage, so many sleek sports cars and motorbikes but then there was the old muscle car just off to the side. "One of these things is not like the other."

"Yeah that's Katie's," Dick answered. "1968 Dodge Charger. Aside from being a witch and a fundraising queen, she's a kickass mechanic. She restored it with Alfred's help."

Suki giggled at the thought of Katie looking like a grease monkey. It was disturbing to see a girl with so many talents and so down to earth with everyone and everything.

Dick walked over to one of the sports cars and helped Suki in. Walking around the car, Dick got into the driver's seat before the two headed into town together.

 **-XXX-**

Dick pulled up to the curb just out the front of _Mamma Maria's Italian Restaurant_ and parked with a grin on his face. He got out first and came around to help Suki out. She smiled and blushed, taking his arm. They headed inside together, stopping for Dick to talk to the host and get them a table. A pudgy, little man escorted the two to a table when he handed both Dick and Suki a menu to look at.

"I'm thinking pasta," Dick shrugged, taking a look at the book.

"The wine menu, sir?"

"Cheers, Louis," Dick grinned.

As the two looked through the menus, there was a sudden camera flash. Just on the opposite side of the window there was a there was a man taking a picture of the two of them. Immediately Suki recognised him from Starling City.

"Damnit!"

Dick groaned. "Yeah we get that a lot around here. Try having dinner with a Wayne-it's a nightmare. C'mon." He grabbed her hand and the two headed out of the back of the restaurant. They waited a good ten minutes before they headed back out the front for the car.

His plan was to head to the other side of town where there was this amazing little Lebanese place where they could stay away from the paparazzi. Before Dick could even throw out the suggestion, he thought he saw Robin run across the road. Dick slammed his foot on the brake before he pulled over and got out.

"What the hell is he doing out during the day? C'mon we need to go find him"

Suki nodded. The two of them dove out of the car and took off in the direction Robin had run in. By the time they found the boy, it was obvious he wasn't alone.

Robin was deep in conversation with Talon!

Talon looked around seconds before the two ran off together.

"Dick I think we got a problem."

"You think?"

The sarcasm ran deep in Richard Grayson like the Force did with Yoda.

She nodded as they headed back to the car. They knew that they would have to tell Bruce, but as of right now, telling him now would just make him furious about what has happened-well more so than he was right now. Instead, Dick pulled out his phone and dialed Katie's number.

She answered on the third ring. " _Dick this had better be important, I am about to go sign the papers for my new place. Someone better be dying or dead or that position will belong to you."_

Dick swallowed hard. He had to close his eyes for a moment. He thought that it was a bad idea to call Katie, but she would be better to call then Bruce. He then let out a deep breath.

"We saw Damian with Talon. He left with him. I think Talon has sucked Damian into believing what he says is true. Suki and I are heading back to the house and suit up. Don't tell Bruce anything yet. Suki and I will take care of it."

It was quiet for a moment as Dick grew worried as he was hung up on as he heard Katie talking to Jason and handed Jason the phone.

" _Dick, Katie told me what happened. If it was me, I would have let the demon go. Though I can see your point as Bruce would he pissed if he found out. After Katie and I sign all the papers and everything, Katie and I will join you guys."_

He hung up the phone as Dick and Suki looked over at him with a worried expression. They got back in the car and headed back to the house. Their little lunch date would have to wait. They need to find out why Damian left with Talon and what Talon wanted with him.


	12. Chapter 12

**Sorry I have not updated on this one in a while, I have been working on a side project with MonsterSlut doing a Supernatural fanfic. You should read it. The name of the fic is called Wicked Powers. In this chapter, Dick and Suki try to find out why Damian has joined Talon and the Court of Owls. They do this behind Bruce's back. Katie decides to help them out with Jason, despite the fact he loaths the little demon.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Batman or Arrow, they both belong to DC. I own Suki while Monsterslut owns River and Katie.**

Suki was sitting in the living room, alone in the dark. She hadn't been able to sleep since they'd returned home. Dick had gone to bed ages ago when she'd told him that she would be heading to bed herself. The truth was, she couldn't fall asleep-there was too much on her mind. She pulled out her phone and sighed, Suki needed to talk to Oliver, but knew that this time of night, he'd be asleep. She had no idea that Dick was standing right behind her.

He was wearing just a pair of pajama pants. Dick watched Suki intently. She was clearly fighting like a newborn baby. He sat down beside her and even then she didn't jump. She had just fallen asleep sitting up. He chuckled and grabbed a blanket to drape it over them. Suki leaned over and ended up leaning against him. He smiled softly and he wrapped his arm around her. He fell asleep short after.

 **-XXX-**

Suki awoke first the next morning not knowing why she was so warm until she noticed that she was snuggled up against a certain Grayson.

Dick had been awake for a little while and although he should have left at that point, he wanted to wait. His arm was still draped over her as she slowly opened her eyes.

"Well good morning Miss Queen," Dick grinned. "I thought you were going to head to bed when I did? I came down here a couple hours after to get a drink. I found you asleep on the couch and just didn't want to leave you there."

She blushed.

Suki groaned, the Queen not wanting to get up yet.

Dick picked up a cup of coffee that was sitting on the coffee table. "Alfred had made the coffee and brought it out here for you. Would you like something to eat? I am sure Alfred might be fixing some breakfast right about now."

Suki got to her feet and stretched as Dick frowned from losing his warmth.

"You've got to stop abusing Alfred," Katie suggested. She was standing in the doorway decked out from her neck down as Arcana-clearly she hadn't gone to bed at all last night. Dick folded up the blanket as Suki stretched and then he got up with her. When she stretched, he heard her back pop and he chuckled softly.

"You should have gone to bed when I did. Your back sounds like it didn't like sleeping on the couch. Katie, did you not go to bed last night? I hope you managed to find out some information on why Damian sided with Talon."

Jason had walked in behind Katie and he leant against the wall before he smirked at the two.

"And here I thought you were into redheads. Should have known that you were just into younger girls in general."

Jason grinned as Dick went to grab something off the couch until he realized the pillows were part of the couch. He groaned and followed Suki into the dining room where Alfred was working on serving breakfast. Katie followed, still in her gear with Jason coming up behind her. She poured herself a cup of coffee and yawned before consuming the beverage in one swoop.

"I didn't find anything yet," Katie eventually confessed. "But I'll tell you all what I told Jason-can you blame Damian for siding with Talon? I certainly can't. The way you all treat Damian-like a child who knows no better. He was raised in the League of Assassins for fucks sake-his maturity and development-as far as I'm concerned-is far more advanced than that of all of you."

Dick did a double take. He'd never heard katie swear before-never in his whole life had a nasty word come out of the redheads mouth.

"Now I need to shower and change because I've a chemistry test this morning for my SAT's."

She headed out without another word as she Suki and Dick just looked at each other in shock.

"You know I think Katie has a point."

Dick stared down at her. "Hey it's not my fault that the little demon-" His eyes widened in shock as he stared at his reflection in the window to see his face sprout orange fur.

Katie stuck her head back in the door. "Yeah, sorry. I guess I should have mentioned I placed a curse on that word. Do not call him that name. It will wear off in twenty-four hours."

Suki let out a soft giggle as she watched the hair grow as she reached up and gently touched the fur on his face and shook her head.

"To be honest Dick, I think you look cute with a bit of hair. I promise I won't mention that word now that I know what it does. Wait will the same thing happen to Jason if he says it?"

Dick smirked as he then looked over at Jason who was leaning against the wall. Jason already knew because he already learned the hard way. "I hear Loreal Shampoo is good for silky smooth hair."

Dick groaned and he headed upstairs to his room muttering under his breath about dropping a house on Katie. Suki went to clean up only to have Alfred point his finger upstairs. "This is my job, Miss Suki. Out."

Suki headed upstairs to check on Dick.

She found his room and despite her best intentions, Suki just walked inside before knocking on the partially opened door. When she walked in, Suki gasped as Dick had his shirt and pants off to check how far the hair actually extended. He was standing there in his boxers and he hadn't noticed that he had a certain green eyed visitor in his doorway just yet. Dick glared at his reflection in the mirror mentally cursing the Wicked Witch of the West down the hallway then he stopped when he realised that it wasn't just his reflection that he could see.

Suki partly closed the door with a soft smile on her face. "To be honest Dick, I don't mind the hair on you at all."

Dick chuckled and rubbed his head. Orange and fury wasn't his idea of normalcy. Even now Dick had yet to get used to having her in the same room with him like this. Suki went to turn around and head but he rushed over to her. Dick hadn't even realized that he'd grown a tail.

"Suki wait, you don't have to go. I mean I really enjoy having you here with me. Just let me put some clothes on." Dick stopped talking the moment he realised how that came out of his mouth.

Suki stopped and turned around; she had a smile on her face as she nodded. "Sure." She turned back around and walked back over to him. This had been the first time in a long time that she had been alone with a guy.

Dick smiled just as Katie poked her head in and smiled.

"Oh watch out, Bruce is on the warpath. Gotta say Tweetie Bird, the hair might freak him out. That tail you got there could totally help out your circus act. Maybe next time you'll think twice about a bullying jackass to a ten-year-old boy."

Katie smirked and walked out as fast as she came in.

Dick sighed as he looked back at his reflection, he knew that he couldn't go out as Nightwing like this. It would be a total nightmare if he did. It would be a nightmare if he walked out of this room. Bruce had a think about Katie using her magic on them (not that she got in trouble when she did). Bruce would find out that Damian wasn't in the mansion and would want to track him down. Being as far away from Bruce was a bloody good idea. Right now he was in no mood to deal with either Wayne's. He turned back to Suki.

"I'm going to get some clothes on and take you to a place that I like to go and think. They know what I do and what Katie does so they won't freak out. Can you wait outside whilst I get changed?"

Suki nodded, she turned and walked out. As she closed the door behind her, Katie was there talking with Jason. The two looked up when Suki closed the door, Katie smiled. She walked over to Suki as Jason stood there with that grumpy scowl on his face. Katie rolled her eyes and took a green envelope out of her pocket before handing it to Suki.

"Read it then burn it afterwards, I don't want anyone else to know. Not Bruce, not Dick, not Oliver. No one. This is my test to see if I can trust you. If you do what that letter says then you'll gain my trust."

Jason and Katie walked off as she then slowly opened the letter to read it.

 _Dear Suki,_

 _This is between you, Jason and myself. If I can't trust you, burn the letter now and read no further otherwise pay attention to what I'm about to say._

 _Talon came to me at school two days ago under the guise of the guidance counselor, he made me the same offer that he made you. Up until you and Dick told us that Damian was with Talon I had no intention of accepting the invitation-well now that Damian's run off half-cocked as all Wayne men seem to, It's left to me to look out for him._

 _Bruce will wanna run in and get him back, Dick hates him and Tim's too busy looking up Luna's skirt to care. So Jason and I came up with the idea for me to accept Talon's invitation and look out for Damian._

 _Tonight, Bruce is gonna find out that I'm with Talon now so do me a solid and play your part, okay?_

 _Remember, no Bruce. No Dick. No Oliver. Jason's going in with me on this and by in I mean he's my outside contact. If you have any problems, tell Jason and he'll get the news to me._

 _If this works, Bruce and me could be on rocky ground when I get back-the first thing you need to learn about us Wayne's is that we don't deal with betrayal very well._

 _Keep an eye on Dick, the spell will wear off tomorrow but he's gonna be mad at me._

 _Ut eruat te, et matrem._

 _Love,_

 _Katie_

Suki immediately tore the letter up and shoved it in the hallway trash just as Dick walked out of the door. He was dressed and had managed to hide most of the hair on his body.

Dick took her hand and pulled her along the hallway. He headed down the back stairs to the garage to avoid Bruce. They got in the car and drove out just as Bruce came into the garage looking for him. Dick's phone went off and he ignored it while he drove. He stayed focused on the road as Dick drove out to the edge of town. He slowly reached over and took her hand in his as he held her hand close.

Suki held onto Dick's hand and she squeezed gently. She couldn't help but think about what Katie had written in her letter. She had to keep this a secret, Suki wanted to show Katie that she could trust her.

Dick pulled up to a rocky ledge and he got out. Suki got out of the car and was right behind him. He helped her out as she looked out to the view. She gasped and stepped closer to the edge; she could see the entire town from here. Dick walked up beside her.

"I come out here when I want to think. I thought it would be a great idea if I were to show you as well. I love being out here, but maybe I could bring you out here more if you would like?"

Suki looked at him and blushed softly as couldn't help but think what an honor it was to join him out there. She nodded, seemingly afraid of her own voice as Dick slowly bent down and placed his lips over hers kissing her softly and praying that she could ignore the fact that he was orange and fury. The city behind them, Katie and Jason watching from the nearby treeline.

Katie elbowed Jason and grinned as she whispered. "About damn time"

"He looks like a smurf gone wrong," Jason muttered making her giggle.

 _ **Ut eruat te, et matrem means may the mother protect you**_


	13. Chapter 13

**Forgive me for getting behind in this one, I have been so busy as of late that I have been slacking on my writing. In fact I have been slipping on even my collaboration fanfic with Monsterslut as well. I am going to get back on track on to making sure that I get back to updating this one as well as get to working on catching up. Suki and Dick come back to the mansion while Bruce comes to meet them in the garage. He catches the orange fur on Dick and gets upset thinking that he did something to Katie, that was why she was missing. Suki stayed quiet the entire time and even sent a text to Jason to kind of let him know a bit of what was going on.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Batman or Arrow as they both belong to DC. I only own Suki and Monsterslut owns River and Katie as well as Charlie. Flash belongs to DC as well. Flash will make appearances as well**

Suki and Dick had just returned back to the manor to find that Bruce was sitting on the couch with his trademark scowl. They hadn't noticed that Bruce was there yet because Dick was too busy trying to make sure that his fur was kept covered. The billionaire cleared his throat catching their attention. The two adults looked up to see Bruce sitting there; his eyes slowly widening at the site of his student. He jumped up and rushed over to Dick to remove the hat that he was wearing allowing the orange hair to fall down into his face.

"Dick what did you do to piss off Katie this time? You know you need to really stop pissing her off you know that?"

Dick sighed and grabbed the hat from Bruce as he headed upstairs.

"Bruce, I don't feel like going through this right now. I'm going upstairs to get some rest. Suki is coming with me as we've had a long night."

Bruce raised an eyebrow as he didn't say anything. He was more waiting for his sister to get back home so that they could talk. Suki kept quiet as she headed upstairs.

Bruce cleared his throat.

"Suki, have you seen Katie at all? She hasn't come home yet. I wanted to talk to her about a few things. I need her help with looking for Damian since she's the only one who can go out with me."

Suki stopped and turned. The heiress knew that she had to make sure that she kept her promise to Katie so she shrugged her shoulders.

"Maybe her and Jason are out spending some time together. She isn't a child and we both know she is strong. She'll come home when she's ready to come home."

She turned and headed upstairs without another word.

Bruce and Dick both were surprised when they heard that.

With a sigh, Bruce decided to get up and head down into the Batcave. His phone was in his hand from the dozens of calls he'd already made to Katie's cell. He decided to try again. The phone rang only once then went to voicemail. He cursed under his breath and went to make another attempt to find where Damian had gone. He was starting to think that he'd need to go out alone and not only look for his son but his sister as well, neither options Bruce liked.

 **-XXX-**

Katie heard her phone ring for the third time. When she saw who it was, the red head rolled her eyes. Every time Bruce's name flashed up on the screen, she hit the reject button, sending it straight to voicemail. She had heard the last three voicemails that he'd left and Sukil hadn't told him what was going yet which was good.

So far Katie felt like she could trust Suki enough. Jason was driving her to where she was supposed to meet Talon so when he heard the ping of a voicemail being left he shook his head and chuckled.

"How much you want to make a bet that it is Bruce yelling about how you aren't answering your phone or even about when Dick and Suki will be home?"

Katie laughed as she put her phone up to her ear to listen to the message. She sat there for a few moments and frowned before she started busting out with laughter. Jason pulled over and turned off the car as he looked over at his girlfriend.

"What did he say that was so funny? I mean you know Bruce, he is always so serious. Or maybe you were laughing about how serious he was being?"

She hung up and shook her head. Katie chuckled as she sent a quick text to Suki from Jason's phone.

"I think Suki has been spending too much time with me according to Bruce. He said she's picking up my attitude. She told him to just let me do my own thing and to leave me alone. I have faith in her. Come on Jason, I want you to at least walk with me partly, I have a feeling Talon will be late."

Jason nodded and he got out of the car, he would have to listen to the voicemail later about what Bruce told her. He wanted to know if Bruce yelled or not as he never had seen Bruce yell at Katie before, though there was always a first time.

 **-XXX-**

Suki walked into her room and flopped on the bed. Her phone went off as she pulled out her phone and smiled. Seeing the message, she knew that Katie was still with Jason. Just by the way it was worded, she knew it was Katie.

 **Thanks for the cover. Saw you kiss the furball earlier-Nice. - KW**

She smiled and put her phone away as Dick walked into her room, his hat was missing and he was now in a tank top and shorts. Dick sat down beside her on the bed and took her hand gently.

"You know, Bruce may make you go with him in search for Katie and Damian. I am not sure why he just doesn't just let them do their own thing. I mean I hate Damian, but I know that he is strong enough to be able to defend himself. I know there is more about what is going on, but for now let him learn what he needs to do. Katie does this every once in awhile too, she'll be home soon."

Suki nodded and she lay back on the bed. Dick looked over at her, a smile across his face as he wrapped an arm around her and pulled her close. She leaned against him as she had so much running through her head. Suki knew that Katie was alright, but she wanted to know how she was doing. Soon enough, Suki had started to drift off in his arms.

Dick looked down at Suki and noticed that she had fallen asleep. He smiled softly at her and started to stroke her hair gently before he lay back with her and held her close.

Soon after, sleep claimed him too.

- **XXX-**

Having arrived early to their meeting, Katie and Jason were waiting in the shadows in case this simple meeting turned into some kind of ambush. You never can tell with things like this.

Jason closed his eyes for a moment as he then looked over at Katie. "Talon's gotta be here soon. I'll head back to the car and wait for Suk's to message me. Her and the orange smurf have to be at home by now."

Katie nodded as he kicked off the wall to kiss her softly before he headed back to the car. A few minutes later after Jason walked off, Talon miraculously appeared with Robin at his heels. Robin raised his brow when he saw Katie there, but didn't say anything.

Talon smirked.

"I'm glad you could join us Katherine, it is a shame that the young Queen wouldn't join us, she would have been a great asset to have as much as you Miss Wayne."

"First of all, no one calls me Katherine but Bruce and Jason," Katie told him coldly. "Understand?"

Talon nodded cautiously. Yes the girl was young but she was not just a capable human who defended the city but also a child of magic...very powerful magic. He needed to tread wisely.

Robin was curious as to why Katie would have sided with Talon. Katie got away with almost anything with his father, so why leave that kind of life was beyond held out his hand to Katie for her to take.

"Fear not Katie, you will be welcome in the Court of Owls. The next time that I see young Suki out alone, I will try to talk to her again. Maybe knowing that you have joined us, it might help her feel safer if she were to join us."

Katie brushed past Talon's waiting hand and walked over to Robin who looked utterly confused. Katie glared at the boy then looked over at Talon.

"I believe we have some work to do don't we?" she asked him. "Helping this city with reducing the crime or something like that right? We should get started before Batman decides he wants to jump in and stop us."

Talon nodded as he walked away from the young heiress and the boy. Robin turned to her with a raised brow.

"What the hell are you doing here? Knowing you, you have more than just wanting to be here. Did father send you?"

Katie scowled and shook her head. She knew she would have to make sure that he did trust her without telling him why she was there.

"I needed some space away from Bruce. He's not taking my leaving the mansion very well nore moving in with Jason. Don't worry he has no idea either of us are here. I want to keep it that way too."

 **-XXX-**

Suki awoke forgetting where she was for a moment before she looked around.

Dick was still asleep beside her and she blushed. Even though he was still asleep, she reached over and stroked his cheek gently to which he leaned into her touch. Suki reached over and picked up her phone as it vibrated against the wood. She looked at the name pop that popped up on the screen and wondered who _The Awesome One_ was before realising that Jason had input his own details into her phone. She unlocked the screen and opened up the text.

 _Katie is with the other bird-brain, any information I'll relay it to you then you act like you just found out the information on your own or you managed to get it some other way. If you find out anything, let me know. Katie may trust you but I certainly don't. You do anything to jeopardise her and I'll make what happened to me with the Joker look like a walk in the park._

Suki sent off a quick _okay_ before practically dropping the phone on the bed. Dick had said that Jason was a bit off the reservation but she didn't think it was that bad.

The message had been sent hours ago, so he'd reply whenever he got it. She hadn't noticed that Dick had woken up beside her when she reached over and picked up a book that was sitting beside the bed.

Dick just sat there and watched her. He could enjoy looking at her features. He never had a chance to do that. He could see the Queen family features alright which made him wonder who her father was. She really never talked about her family besides for Oliver and Thea as well as Felicity. Her phone suddenly went off quite a few times. Before she could reach over and grab her phone, Dick reached over and grabbed it.

She had four messages. She had one from River, Oliver, Barry Allen and one he had never heard about. The name on the text was Charlie as he raised a brow and looked over at her.

"Who is Charlie Suki? A secret lover or something?"

He grinned and opened the message before she could say anything. He then laughed as he read the message.

 _Hey volk, you gotta spill those beans girl-this little fish has gotta know if tweety bird is a good kisser or not. What's the deal with you two sucking face than him just being all lame and not following through? He's got dick issues right? Get it, cause his name is Dick? I'm hilarious...apparently Len doesn't think so. Eat me Len...Len said alright he will later…_

Dick scrunched his nose up. Who the hell was this person?

 _How the hell am I supposed to approve of this sordid affair if you don't give me details woman? Have I taught you nothing? That's not really fulfilling the clauses of the best friend agreement is it? Pictures or I'll have to Google it. Just no naked pictures. I'm a one-man kind of girl. Besides-he's a wanted criminal and likes his possessions-we'll chat later-Len's gonna make good on his promise to eat me._

 _Little Fish_

Dick looked over at Suki with a worried look on his face.

"So I am guessing that Charlie is your best friend, sorry if I sounded jealous-I've moved on from jealousy to sheer worry. Who is this person?!"

Suki laughed, shaking her head knowing just how Charlie was. How would she get a picture to Charlie? She could always just ask Dick to take a picture to send to her. Before she could even ask him about that, Dick actually was taking a picture of himself lying on the bed and hit send laughing.

"I'm not sure why I did that, I just wonder what she will do since it seems that she sounds a bit busy."

Suki rolled her eyes. Snart and Charlie were always busy in that department. She tried to reach for her phone, but Dick still had it along with a smirk on his face.

"So Suki, who is Barry Allen? You've a text message from him. I'd say ex but I've a feeling that's two in a row that's wrong."

Suki sat up more rolling her eyes as he opened up the message. He smirked as he looked back up at Suki. He then cleared his throat.

" _Hey Suki, just checking up on ya to see how you're going in Gotham. The mansion ain't the same without you when we're there. Hope the city's treating you well. Charlie says you've got yourself a boyfriend, good to hear. Call in to Central City some time, we'd love to see you. Barry._ "

He looked up and raised an eyebrow. Suki was giggling. She got up and walked over to him to get her phone back.

"Barry's a friend of mine, Charlie is his sister."

He let her take take her phone and smiled as he was now leaning against the wall watching her as she sat back down on the bed as she put her phone away.

"So it seems that your friends all know about us huh?" Dick frowned. "Bruce is gonna be a problem, you know? You know how he can get. He might think of this as a distraction, even though he has Selena. When she is around, Bruce can never focus on anything."

Suki laughed softly. Dick kicked off the wall and walked over before he sat down beside her so that he could wrap an arm around her. She leant against him and Dick held her close. Suki looked up at him and smiled as he reached over and stroked her cheek just as Bruce let himself in.

Bruce cleared his throat as the two of them looked up. The two were dressed and not even doing anything that would not be out of the norm for even them. He shook his head as he pointed behind him.

"Suki, you have a couple guests here. You better make sure that they don't make a mess of my house. I know one will behave, the other I am not so sure about."

Suki got up, thoughts running through her head as she wondered who it was that was here. She headed out and into the living room, wondering if it was Oliver and someone else who had come to visit her. When Suki got there, something run by her, forcing she looked up just as Charlie wrapped her arms around Suki.

"Hey _volk!_ " Charlie grinned. "Where's Tweety Bird? I gotta meet him."

Dick was standing at the top of the stairs with his brow raised seeing a young woman with bright purple hair hugging Suki. _That must be Charlie, gotta say, she looks young._

Before Dick could walk down the stairs to meet her, Charlie walked up right up to him and grabbed the tail that he had. Dick let out a gasp. "Hey!"

"Suki, since when did you start dating a mutant Oompa Lumpa? That picture that you sent me, he had black hair. This one has a tail."

"Do you mind!" Dick pulled his tail out of her hand and shook his head just as someone bolted over and stood beside Charlie. The young man shook his head as Charlie rolled her eyes.

"Oh this is Barry, my brother. No flirting with me I am happy with my thief back home. Gotta say that I prefer the black over the orange."

Suki sighed then let out a gasp as Charlie winked and the vase of flowers beside Dick suddenly exploded, drenching Dick. Barry and Suki both cried out.

Dick was soaked as Barry just sighed. This was going to be one long weekend he thought.


End file.
